


When You're With Me

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Doctor Harry, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Self-Discovery, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Terminal Illnesses, because apparently stating it in the AN isn’t enough, harry thinks he's straight, rip him, the angst and illness stuff is all in the prologue, the rest is just fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “Louis, wait.” Harry blurts out. Louis turns his head toward Harry expectantly. Harry’s heart races and he doesn’t know why. He’s never felt this nervous around someone before. He reaches for his wallet in his back pocket and pulls out a business card handing it over to Louis. Louis takes it in his hands and reads it before gazing back at him. “Um. Don’t hesitate to call me if you ever need anything.”Louis nods in acknowledgment, a small smile curving on his lips. “Thank you, Harry.”Harry returns the smile. “Have a good night.”With that, Louis climbs out of the vehicle looking back once on his way to the front door and waving at Harry. He ignores the way his stomach flutters, and pulls out of the kerb to head home.*Harry feels immediately drawn to Louis when they meet for the first time. Unfortunately it's under sad circumstances that leave Louis as a single father. Before Harry can offer his support, Louis is gone just as soon as he'd come, but he leaves a lasting impression on Harry that he knows he'll never forget.It isn't until a year later that they cross paths again and Louis changes Harry's life in ways he didn't expect.





	When You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klfrank/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dearest Kelly!
> 
> The goal was to have a Crave sequel for you, but I'm still working some things out for that, so I have this for you instead. I hope you like it! I appreciate you so so much and I just wanted to show that to you through fic. I hope this has all the things you love because I tried to include them. Thank you for being one of my biggest cheerleaders, you have no idea how many times you have brought me out of my slumps, so thank you!
> 
> I can't wait to get more tattoos together, and have a Louis day whenever his album comes out. It's going to be so much fun! 
> 
> I love you and Happy Birthday! Here's to many more :)
> 
> Thank you to Lynda for the betaing and Nadya for Brit picking. Y'all are amazing and I'm so grateful for you.
> 
> I know the tags might seem a bit scary, but I promise they're not. It will be angsty, but i promise it's a happy ending. There's nothing really angsty between Harry and Louis, it's more the situation that makes them meet for the first time. There might be some medical inaccuracies because this story is inspired by an episode of Grey's Anatomy so I got my medical knowledge from there haha. 
> 
> The title comes from Niall's song "Finally Free".
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Frankie absolutely hates it when Louis calls her by her full name. She makes the cutest little scrunch of her nose and rolls her eyes at him, which is why he does it in the first place.

“Hello Francis,” Louis smiles cheekily at his best friend as he settles on the bar stool next to her. This time there’s no nose scrunching or eye rolling from her, though. She barely even acknowledges Louis and instead takes a shot of whatever clear liquid she has— most likely vodka, it’s her poison of choice— and swallows it in one go. She doesn’t even wince. She’s always been able to take her liquor better than Louis.

It must be bad then. He’d received a text from Frankie not even an hour ago asking Louis to meet her here at Sully’s, their favourite pub that is at equal distance from both of their flats. They’ve had the best and worst times in this quaint establishment and tonight it seems to be the latter, if the sadness in Frankie’s eyes is anything to go by.

Louis lets out a sigh and orders a pint. He’s known Frankie for basically all of his life, he knows how to approach her when she’s having a bad day, so he gives her space. He knows that she’s already doing better now that he’s here. He just has to wait and let her tell him what’s wrong in her own time. Frankie can’t be forced to talk when she doesn’t want to, not unless you want your head bitten off.

The bartender places Louis’ pint in front of him and he takes a hefty drink out of it. He hasn’t had the best day either. Work seems to be sucking the life out of him day by day, but it’s the kind of stuff that happens when you’re straight out of uni and in an entry level job that’s pretty meaningless and not at all related to what you studied.

Frankie huffs and it piques Louis’ attention, turning to glance at her. Her eyes are downcast and the freckles sprinkled on her face seem more prominent today, although maybe it’s just the lighting. Her long red hair is up in a messy bun with strands of hair sticking in all sorts of directions. Frankie has always been a beautiful woman, even when she’s sad. Don’t get Louis wrong, he isn’t attracted to his best friend one bit. This isn’t one of those unrequited falling in love with your childhood best friend sort of deals.

Louis and Frankie are both very, very gay. They both discovered that when they were thirteen and tried kissing each other. Doing that only confirmed their suspicions, and they vowed to never do anything like that again, and to never bring it up because it’s a moment they’d both like to bury in the back of their minds.

“Jesy broke up with me,” Frankie announces with a defeated tone. She’s staring at the shot that’s been refilled before her as if she’s considering whether or not she should drink it. She seems to make up her mind not even a few seconds later when she takes the glass and sucks it down.

Louis places his hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m so sorry, love.” He wants to ask what happened, but he won’t because he knows Frankie will tell him eventually. It comes as a complete shock to Louis because Jesy and Frankie were engaged and had shown no signs of having any issues. Frankie never brought up any problems, quite the contrary, she hadn’t been this happy with someone in a long time.

“She’s met someone else. Some personal trainer or summat. I don’t even remember to be honest. I couldn’t really hear what she was saying after she said she wanted to break up.”

Before Louis can say anything, Frankie continues. “I just don’t know what happened. We were so happy? We were in love and she was everything to me. I just... “ She finally turns to face Louis, her eyes are shiny with unshed tears. “What’s wrong with me Louis? Why does this shit keep happening to me?”

Frankie buries her head in Louis’ shoulder and Louis comforts her as best as he knows how. This isn’t the first time he’s had to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, but he hopes it’s the last. He caresses her head just like he knows she likes and lets her get it all out.

“There’s nothing wrong with you love. You’re too good for these arseholes who don’t know how to treat you properly. This is all on them.” He murmurs against her ear. It only seems to make Frankie cry harder and he kisses her on her forehead while she continues to sob on his shoulder.

When the bartender comes around Louis orders another shot for Frankie and a pint for himself. He tells himself it’s going to be his last one because he knows he’s going to be looking after Frankie tonight, no doubt she’ll be getting sloshed, and that’s okay. If that’s what she needs to move on, Louis will allow it. Just for tonight.

Tomorrow is a new day and he will be right by Frankie’s side to begin picking up the pieces of her heart and helping her glue them back together.

After Frankie has calmed down, Louis hands her the shot of vodka and he lifts his own drink.

“Drink up, buttercup. Here’s to not letting anyone bring us down and hoping it’s all worth it in the end.” A small smile appears on Frankie’s lips and Louis already considers it a win.

She lifts her glass up in the air. “Cheers.”

 

By the fifth shot, Frankie is on the contemplating life stage of her drunkenness.

“I just want to find the love of my life already. I want to get married and have _at least_ four kids. But, _when_ am I going to meet her Lou? _When?_ I’ve been dating for years now and I’ve got my heart broken too many times. Where is she?” She babbles.

“She’s out there, babe. But maybe she isn’t ready to meet you yet.” Louis tells her. He’s moved on to water now because he can’t keep drinking. He’s tempted to cut Frankie off, and he probably will soon.

Frankie scoffs. “But why does it matter if she’s ready to meet me or not if we’re going to end up together anyway? Even if she’s at a point in her life where she isn’t ready to date or whatever. We could still meet. I’m willing to wait. I just want to know who she is. Or...what if there’s no one out there for me? What if the universe decides to keep me single, then what? How am I going to _ever_ have a family of my own?” She starts to wonder looking at Louis with her eyebrows furrowed.

“There is someone out there for you, I’m sure of it.” He assures her.

Frankie stays silent for a while. Her chin is resting on top of her hand and she taps her fingers on the wooden bartop with her other hand, staring at nothing in particular. She seems to be contemplating something. Her eyes flicker to Louis for a moment but she quickly averts them when he catches her.

“What?” Louis asks curious about what’s going through Frankie’s mind.

Frankie’s eyes meet his and it’s like she’s asking him a silent question. One Louis can’t quite decipher.

“What is it Franks?” He asks again.

Frankie sits up, both hands on the bar-top and she twists her body to face Louis fully. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Okay…” Louis says, wanting her to continue, but nervous for some reason. Last time Frankie had a proposition for Louis they ended up kissing. Louis shudders at the thought.

“We should make a pact.” She states like it explains everything.

Louis raises a weary eyebrow. “What kind of pact?”

“Okay, hear me out before you say anything. We’ve both been pretty unlucky when it comes to love, right?”

She’s right. Louis hasn’t had much luck on the love front either. He’s really only had two serious boyfriends, both while at university and none that Louis ever considered spending the rest of his life with. But they’re still young, they have time to find someone, Louis is sure of it.

“We’re young, I know that,” Frankie says as if reading Louis’ mind. He hates it when she does that. “But, what if...If by the time we are both 35 years old, and we still haven’t found the right person...what if we have a kid, just you and me?”

Louis sits frozen in place. Frankie is slurring a bit and she’s rambling, but Louis is pretty sure he heard her right.

“What?” Louis squeaks. He needs to make sure he heard what he thinks he heard.

Frankie’s eyes light up seeing Louis’ reaction like she finds it amusing, but Louis isn’t laughing.

“Lou, you’re my best friend. You are my favourite person in the entire world. I couldn’t think of a better person to have a baby with. Plus, we probably won’t even need to. Who knows, maybe my future wife will enter my life way before that. At least I hope she does,” Frankie says. She gets so rambly when she’s been drinking.

“I don’t know Franks...maybe we should hold off on this conversation until you’re sober. You just went through a break up and you’re going through a lot of emotions. Maybe take some time to really think about it.” Louis tells her.

His heart is racing a bit, and he isn’t sure why. He’s 23 years old and nowhere near getting married and having children, so this conversation makes him a little nervous.

“I won’t change my mind, Lou. I know I won’t,” she says. She’s always been a stubborn one.

Louis sighs and finishes the rest of his water. “Still. Sleep on it and if you want to keep talking about this when you’re sober I’ll be all ears and we can go from there.”

Frankie grins as if Louis just agreed to her suggestion. She hops off of her stool and wraps her arms around him.

“I love you so much, Louis.” She plants a kiss on his cheek. “I promise I won’t change my mind. But I’ll think about it anyway.”

Louis chuckles kissing her on top of her head. “That’s all I ask, love. Now, come on, let’s get you home.”

*

Weeks pass by and Frankie never brings it up again, which is a relief to Louis. It must have really been all drunk talk, and he’s more than okay with that. It still doesn’t beat the time that Frankie wanted to book them flights to climb Mount Everest. Louis had to practically pry the credit card off her hand and listen to her whine all night about how he was getting in the way of her dreams.

Frankie seems to be doing a lot better. After her drunken night at the pub she’s been throwing herself in her work, so much so that Louis hasn’t seen her in over a week. They agree to meet up for dinner at Louis’ flat on Friday and they order Indian takeaway and drink cheap wine from the Tesco right down the street. They put on Orange is the New Black on Netflix. They promised each other that they wouldn’t watch the latest season without the other and so here they are, finally able to sit down and binge watch it together.

In the middle of the second episode Frankie pauses the show to look at Louis.

“What is it love?” Louis asks curiously.

“I want to talk about the pact that I brought up the other day at the pub. I did what you asked and I’ve thought about it and I’m only more convinced that it’s something we should agree to do. Again, this is _only_ if we’re both single and nowhere near finding the right person for us.” Frankie explains.

Louis places his glass on the coffee table and contemplates Frankie’s proposition. Louis eventually wants a family too. He comes from a big family with many siblings and he wants to have something similar with his future husband. If Louis doesn’t find the right person to marry, perhaps what Frankie is suggesting wouldn’t be the worst idea.

Frankie has been Louis’ best friend since primary school. Louis was the new kid standing all alone during break watching the other children play, when suddenly a girl with pigtails walked over to him and offered him some Jelly Babies. They’ve been inseparable ever since. Frankie was Louis’ date to every prom they had. Neither of them were ready to come out back then as they came from a small town where people were very closed minded and judgmental so Louis had no problem pretending to be dating his best friend. Mostly everyone thought that anyway, they just never corrected them. After sixth form they attended the same university in London. It took two seconds for Frankie to find a girlfriend, but even then they always found time for each other.

When Louis really thinks about it and what he’d want to do if he hasn’t got married by age 35, he thinks he would like to take matters into his own hands and either adopt or find a surrogate. Instead of having to hire someone to have his baby, Frankie is offering to be the mother of his child, and Louis can’t really ask for anyone better, can he? Frankie is one of the best people he knows. They both have similar morals and values and Louis thinks they’d be great parents. And Frankie is right, the chances of them actually having to do this are pretty slim. It’s more likely that they’ll each be married by that time and won’t even have to consider it, but it serves as a good backup plan just in case.

Louis reaches for his glass of wine and swallows down the rest of the red liquid before taking a deep breath. “Okay, I’m in.”

And nothing really changes after their agreement. Frankie and Louis continue to be best friends, seeing each other a few times a week and always being in each other’s lives.

Louis gets a new job, where he gets to do what he actually loves to do and Frankie gets a promotion. They celebrate and they support each other through it all.

Frankie meets Carla one night when she and Louis are out doing their thing. Carla is from Spain doing an internship and she and Frankie hit if off pretty quickly. It isn’t long before Frankie is falling in love. She tells Louis she thinks Carla might be the one and Louis is happy for his best friend. He thinks that Carla is a decent person and she’s good for Frankie.

While Frankie is with Carla, Louis meets Oliver. Louis had seen Oliver every single day in the lift on his way to his office until one day he finally asks Louis out and they’ve been dating ever since.

Things are good for a while. The years pass and both Louis and Frankie are in serious relationships. Frankie has bought a ring to propose to Carla and they couldn’t be happier.

Things go to shit when Carla tells Frankie that she’s moving back to Spain. When Frankie begins to make plans for them to move out of the country she gets her heart broken when Carla ends things, telling her that she doesn’t want to keep her away from her life here in London. Frankie insists that she’s willing to drop everything for her, but Carla refuses. Needless to say, Louis is right there, ready and willing to look after his best friend.

Louis and Oliver break up not long after. Things have turned a bit dull between them and neither of them really does anything to save their relationship. Eventually they both agree to go their separate ways. Louis isn’t heart broken, but still disappointed that Oliver wasn’t the one.

It’s rinse and repeat for Louis. He dates a few people but nothing that lasts more than six months at a time. Frankie is pretty much in the same boat. With the amount of heartbreak she’s been through she’s become more reluctant to give her heart away so easily. She’s built up walls that have made it difficult for anyone to tear down, and she seems to be okay with that. Frankie tells Louis that none of the people she dates really seem worth the effort, and he really understands where she’s coming from.

It’s Frankie’s 35th birthday and Louis has planned a party with their closest friends at Sully’s. Louis was able to get the owner James to let him use the back area of the bar to set up with balloons and streamers.

Louis hit that milestone a few months back, and it wasn’t very exciting. Since his birthday is on Christmas eve he spent it with his family in Doncaster surrounded by his siblings and Frankie, of course.

The party is a big hit. Louis doesn’t know how but he manages to keep the entire thing a secret which is a big feat on its own. He’s never really been able to surprise Frankie with things because she’s always onto him. She’s thrown herself into her work so much that it has distracted her from even trying to figure out if Louis was planning anything.

Frankie is blissfully drunk dancing on the small makeshift dance floor with some of her work friends and Louis can’t help but watch on with a smile. Eventually people start to head out and call it a night and Louis works on cleaning up and leaving everything how it was, taking down the decorations and throwing out the rubbish.

When Louis is finished and most of their guests have left, he finds Frankie at the bar with her arm wrapped around someone and she’s blabbing about something he can’t quite make out. When he approaches them, he can hear Frankie telling the guy how Fleetwood Mac is the greatest band of all time. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and pats her on her shoulder.

“You ready to head out?” He asks.

Frankie turns to Louis with a grin on her face. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

She says goodbye to everyone around her and Louis has to yank her away before she starts going on another rant. They put their coats on and start heading towards the Tube.

Frankie puts her arm in Louis’ and they walk in comfortable silence down the street. She seems to be very pensive and Louis doesn’t dare interrupt her thoughts.

“Can I stay at yours tonight?” She asks moments later.

“Of course.”

Frankie has practically claimed the guest room at Louis’ flat as her own. She’s left some of her things lying around as if she lives there with how often she’s over. When they arrive, she hangs her coat in the closet and falls unceremoniously on the couch, stretching out her arms and legs.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Louis sits at the end of the couch placing Frankie’s legs on his lap.

Frankie grins, her eyes are a bit heavy but they’re still shining. “I had a great birthday. Thanks for everything, babe. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Louis rubs on her calf gently. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I want to have a baby,” Frankie blurts out.

Louis stops moving his hand as his eyes meet Frankie’s. Her eyes are wide but they go back to normal in an instant, seeming more confident in what she’s saying.

“We’re both 35 now and neither of us are dating anyone. I know we didn’t think we’d end up here, but we have, and I want to follow through with our promise.” She continues.

Louis definitely remembers their pact, how could he not. In fact, on his own 35th birthday he thought about it more than he ever has, but he told himself that he wouldn’t bring it up. It seems like Frankie doesn’t want to waste any time.

“Alright,” Louis says.

Frankie jumps up from where she was laying, her face brighter than Louis has seen it in a long time. “Really? I honestly thought I’d have to talk you into this again.”

They both laugh at that. Louis shakes his head. “No need to do that. I’ve been thinking about it too. I didn’t want to say anything until you did.” He admits.

Frankie throws herself at Louis, her arms wrap tight around him. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.” She murmurs against him.

A flood of warmth courses through Louis. They’re really doing this. They’re going to have a baby. Louis thought he’d be nervous or scared, but instead he’s excited and sure that this is what he wants to do.

“And you’re going to be a wonderful mum.” Louis kisses her on the cheek as they let go. They smile at each other.

There’s a look in Frankie’s beautiful hazel eyes that brings Louis comfort, and it lets him know that they’re going to be alright.

*

It turns out that trying to have a baby with your best friend who you’re not sexually attracted to is easier said than done. Neither Frankie nor Louis can afford to do artificial insemination, so they have to do things naturally, if only their bodies can be on the same page.

Frankie starts to keep track of her cycle and checks to see when she’s ovulating so that they don’t have to do this more times than they need to. It takes them a few tries to finally get their bodies to cooperate. The waiting is the hardest part, because they won’t know for a few weeks if they were successful or not. Louis hopes that they were able to conceive, not only because he wants a baby more than anything, but because he doesn’t want to have to sleep with his best friend again.

They both throw themselves into work to get distracted from the waiting. Louis is pulled into a huge project that involves many hours at the office, often only coming home just to sleep. He keeps in touch with Frankie since he doesn’t have much time to see her, and she doesn’t seem to really be feeling any different from what she tells him.

When Louis’ big project is finally over and done with, he gets off work early to get some much needed rest. He barely even makes it through the door before he drops like dead weight on his bed and falls asleep.

Louis startles awake a few hours later by the sound of his front door slamming shut. He looks around and the room has gotten darker since he got home. He reaches for his phone still in his pocket and notices a few missed calls from Frankie, which is probably why she’s here now. Louis changes out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable before joining her.

He finds Frankie in the kitchen getting plates and cutlery out.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, his voice still rough from sleep.

Frankie jumps and almost drops one of the plates in her hand. “Geez, you scared me. I brought Chinese takeaway. Thought we could catch up on Grey’s Anatomy.”

“Chinese sounds amazing,” Louis says as his stomach growls. He helps her get everything onto the coffee table and they settle down to tuck into their food.

“How’ve you been? How’s work?” Louis asks as he stuffs some noodles into his mouth.

Frankie shrugs. “It’s been good. I have a new client that has no real budget for their wedding. They pretty much told me that nothing is off limits so I’m quite excited about that.”

Louis hums and nods along. They continue catching up and half watching the show until Frankie places a small gift bag on the coffee table.

“I got you a gift.” She tells him with a soft smile.

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “A gift? Why? It’s not my birthday.” he says, grabbing the bag.

Frankie snorts. “It doesn’t have to be your birthday for me to get you something. Come on, open it.” She gestures to the bag.

Louis does as he’s told and he takes the wrapping paper out and finds a shirt inside the bag. He takes it out and unfolds it to see what it says.

_World’s Greatest Dad_

Louis freezes, almost dropping the shirt. He turns to face Frankie and she’s already smiling knowingly at him.

“Are you...is it...Are we..?” Louis stutters out and can’t seem to form any complete sentences.

Frankie laughs. It’s a very lively and happy laugh and she’s nodding fervently.

“I’m pregnant. I took the test a few days ago, but I wanted to wait until things slowed down at work for you. I know this isn’t your typical pregnancy, so I wanted to tell you in a special way like couples do.” Frankie rambles but Louis isn’t really listening. He’s still stunned, his heart is racing against his chest and his hands are shaking.

They’re having a baby. _They’re_ having a _baby._

Louis finally shakes himself out of his trance and jumps up with a yelp. He pulls Frankie up and lifts her up in his arms, twirling her around and laughing.

“We’re having a baby! Oh my god!”

Frankie giggles. “Put me down Lou. You’re going to make me barf. I’ve been feeling sick all week.”

At that Louis puts her down immediately sitting her down on the couch again and placing a hand on her stomach even though there’s nowhere near a bump there yet.

“Are you okay? Is everything alright?” He asks, worried.

Frankie chuckles. “I’m fine. It’s just been morning sickness, it’s normal. I have a doctor appointment on Monday. Will you come?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They stare at each other and Louis can’t help the tears that trickle down his cheeks. Things are starting to fall into place and it’s like for the first time in a long time Louis has a purpose.

He hasn’t met his baby yet, and he already knows that there’s nothing in the world that he won’t do for them.

Frankie gets straight to work on shopping for the baby, insisting that it is never too early to begin preparing. Louis goes along with it, mostly because he doesn’t want to do anything to upset the mother of his child and mostly because he always lets Frankie do whatever she wants.

They attend the first ultrasound together, and Louis can’t describe how it feels to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. It makes him want to protect that small thing above all else and do anything and everything to make sure they’re taken care of. It’s magical the way the sound of his baby’s beating heart makes him feel invincible.

It doesn’t take long for Frankie to move in with Louis. He has the bigger flat and the extra bedroom that they decide to turn into a nursery. Louis also wants to be available for anything that Frankie might need and it just makes more sense for them to live together.

The room gets filled with the things they buy for the baby and eventually Louis gets to work on painting and setting things up. Frankie offers to help, but Louis insists on doing most of the grunt work. They decide on a grey and turquoise nursery with white furniture. It’s taking time, but it’s coming along. Louis spends any free time he has working on making sure it’s perfect.

Before they know it, Frankie is six months pregnant with a small bump. Louis talks to the baby every night, just telling them about his day and how much he loves them. They promise the baby that they’ll get to be whoever they want to be and that they’ll love them no matter what. It’s one of Louis’ favourite times of the day when they get to talk to their baby and feel it moving at the sound of their voices.

One day, Frankie gets home from work just as Louis is finishing dinner up. Since they found out about the baby, he’s been doing everything he can to learn how to make decent meals to make sure Frankie and the baby get all the nutrients they need to be healthy.

“Hello, love. Dinner is almost ready,” Louis calls out over his shoulder stirring on the pasta sauce on the hob.

Frankie doesn’t say anything, which Louis finds odd because she always talks about her day or comments on what Louis is cooking. Louis shuts off the hob and turns to look at his friend. She’s sitting on the couch, her hand rubbing her belly and she’s staring at the blank television with a frown on her face. An uneasy feeling settles in Louis’ stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

Frankie doesn’t say anything at first and Louis walks over to sit next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, waiting for her to talk when she’s ready.

“I was at traffic court to contest my speeding ticket this morning, waiting through the security line. I met a doctor.” She looks down at her hands. She’d gotten these rashes on them just about a week or so ago and Louis told her that she should go to the doctor to get them checked out. Frankie promised she would but just never got around to it. “He saw my hands. Said I should see a doctor.”

Louis knows this isn’t the time to tell her ‘I told you so’, instead he rubs her back comfortingly.

“I don’t know, I’m just worried. The way his face shifted when he saw and he asked me a bunch of questions.” She turns to face him. “Louis, I’m scared.” Her eyes fill with unshed tears, and Louis kisses her on top of her head.

“There’s no need to worry yet, love. We’ll go to the doctor first thing in the morning, okay?” Louis says.

Frankie nods, but she remains rather quiet for the rest of the evening.

The next morning they go to the hospital where the doctor Frankie met at traffic court works. The doctor— a Dr Styles— had given Frankie his number and told her to contact him if she needed anything. Frankie called and told him she was at the hospital, and Dr Styles offered to examine her himself. So they were stuck waiting a little longer than they would have, but Frankie didn’t want to see anyone else.

Frankie holds onto Louis’ hand tightly the entire time they wait, and Louis doesn’t want to let go anyway. He knows that she’s probably okay, but he still can’t help but feel sick to his stomach at the thought of something being wrong with his best friend.

They get called by one of the nurses who takes them to an exam room. Louis doesn’t leave Frankie’s side as they check her vitals and then are forced to wait again for Dr Styles.

Dr Styles isn’t what Louis expected at all. He’s a lot younger than he’d imagined and so, so gorgeous. He walks into the exam room with a careful smile on his face.

“Hey Frankie, I’m glad you came,” he tells her. He notices Louis and smiles at him. “I’m Dr Harry Styles, it’s nice to meet you.” He extends a hand and Louis takes it. His hand is warm and comforting.

“I’m Louis.”

“Louis is my best friend, and the father of my baby,” Frankie explains, placing a hand on her small belly. She has the habit of touching her belly when she gets nervous and Louis squeezes her hand.

Harry nods in acknowledgement as he brings out his stethoscope to examine Frankie. He checks the lymph nodes on her neck, then flashes a light on her eyes.

“So how long have you had these rashes?” Dr Styles asks, taking Frankie’s hands to take a closer look.

“About a week. Maybe longer,” she tells him. She glances toward Louis, who tries to give her a reassuring nod, even though the longer the doctor spends examining her, the faster his heart races.

“How far along are you?” Dr Styles asks.

“About twenty four weeks,” Frankie answers. “Can you believe I’ve actually been losing weight instead of gaining?” She says as sort of an afterthought.

At that, Dr Styles pauses his movement. “You’ve lost weight?” Louis doesn’t miss the worry that flashes in his eyes. “How much?”

Frankie seems to notice it too and she fidgets on the exam table. “Um. I’m not sure. Enough to lose a size,” she says.

Louis doesn’t say anything, but he wants to ask why she hadn’t mentioned anything. Why didn’t Louis notice? He would have had her going to the doctor a lot sooner. The last time they’d gone for their ultrasound there was nothing amiss, though. Unless she started losing weight after their last visit. Louis shakes all his apprehensive thoughts away and tries to focus.

“I want to run some tests. I hope you’re okay with waiting a bit while we get the results,” Dr Styles tells them.

Frankie nods. “Of course.”

Dr Styles presses a few buttons on the tablet in his hands and calls a nurse to hand it over to her.

“I’ll see you when the results come in, okay?” Dr Styles tries to flash a reassuring smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He walks out of the room without another word.

“I’ll be right back,” Louis tells Frankie, following Dr Styles out of the room. “Doctor.” Dr Styles pauses and turns around. When he sees Louis he moves a nervous hand through his hair.

“Oh, hey Louis. What can I help you with?”

Louis stares at the doctor with pleading eyes. “Please. You have to let me know if there’s something seriously wrong with Frankie.”

Dr Styles frowns. “I promise I will tell you everything I know as soon as we run the tests. I want answers too, Louis. I won’t let you leave without getting them.” His voice sounds more firm and assuring which helps ease some of Louis’ worries.

“Okay.” Louis nods. “Okay, thank you Doctor.”

*

Harry finds an empty exam room, shuts it behind him, and leans his head against the door with a thump. He takes a deep breath. He hates this part of his job.

Harry had been going to traffic court to contest a ticket because he was speeding when he was paged 911, and he’d met Frankie who was in line behind him. Frankie was full of life, and she grinned at Harry asking what he was there for. They bonded over their speeding tickets and that’s when Harry had noticed it. Frankie wouldn’t stop scratching her hands. The doctor in him who couldn’t help himself asked her if she’d had that checked and she’d shaken her head no. Harry had begun asking her other routine questions and when Frankie had flashed him a confused look, he explained that he was a doctor.

Needless to say, he urged her to visit a clinic and gave her his card.

He was relieved to hear from Frankie right away, and more than happy to be the one to examine her. Harry works in the paediatric department, but he’s more than willing to make exceptions. He grew fond of Frankie from the beginning, and he wanted to do everything he could to help.

Harry was hoping it was just his paranoid doctor brain that was seeing symptoms for other things, but then Frankie mentioned that she’d lost weight, that raised a red flag for him.

The nurse pages him about an hour and a half later letting him know the results are in, and Harry can’t get there fast enough. His heart drops as soon as he sees the scans.

Frankie has advanced pancreatic cancer. Some of the symptoms she had she could have confused with the pregnancy itself, and this type of cancer is very aggressive. It’s almost impossible to catch early.

Harry needs a moment to steel himself so that he doesn’t fall apart in front of his patient. Frankie is expecting a baby and she was so happy when she was telling Harry about it while they queued in line. She even told him about her best friend Louis and the pact they’d made. Now, Harry was about to deliver the worst news of their lives.

Frankie ended up taking it a lot better than Harry was expecting. Her face was very stoic, though her eyes gave her away immediately.

“How long do I have?” She asks, swallowing hard.

“With chemo, maybe about a year, year and a half.” Harry tells her.

Frankie’s hand flies to her stomach and she rubs it gently. “What about my baby?”

“The baby wouldn’t survive the chemo. We’d have to terminate the pregnancy before you start treatment.” Harry hates this. He hates this so much. He hates being the bearer of bad news, and he hates being part of someone’s worst day.

“And if I choose to refuse treatment? How long would I have then?” Frankie asks. Her voice has got thicker the longer they’ve been talking. Louis hasn’t said anything yet, but Harry doesn’t miss the way his eyes drift between Frankie and then Harry. It seems like he wants to step in and say something, but deciding better of it and letting Frankie lead the conversation instead.

“You’d have about eight months? Maybe more, maybe less.” Harry tells her.

Frankie lets out an audible sigh and her face completely crumples. Louis is on her in a flash, putting his arm around her for support. He places a kiss on her head and whispers something in her ear. She wipes at her eyes before looking back at Harry.

“I want to keep my baby.” She says. Her gaze flicks to Louis, who looks completely devastated, but he rubs at her arm and seems to be supportive of whatever she decides.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asks.

“What’s the point of killing my baby if it’s only going to buy me a few more months. I’d rather have my baby and spend whatever time I have left with them and with my best friend. I know the baby will be in good hands when I’m gone.”

Louis kisses her on the cheek again and Harry sees that he’s visibly tearing up now. Frankie squeezes his hand and leans into his touch.

Harry swallows the knot that has formed in his throat and nods. “Alright.”

 

*

Frankie refuses to talk about her diagnosis. Instead, they go shopping for the baby almost every day. Louis doesn’t question it, just follows her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth.

They finish getting the baby’s room ready. They continue doing neutral colours since they don’t know the sex of the baby, and they want it to be a surprise. Besides, they refuse to let the gender of the baby affect what colour schemes they choose for the room.

The baby is growing and Frankie is getting bigger as the weeks progress. She looks absolutely radiant. She talks to the baby all the time. When they lay in bed together, she talks to her belly all about her day, and how much she loves them and can’t wait to meet them. Louis places his hand on her belly, feeling the way the baby moves around at the sound of her voice and it’s mesmerising to watch.

Louis avoids thinking about what life would be like without Frankie, he doesn’t let himself go there. He knows it’s probably not good, but he just can’t imagine a world where his best friend isn’t in it. So, he thinks about other things instead. About what the baby will look like, and what they’re going to name it.

They’ve narrowed the baby names down to four names and they agreed that they’d decide once they get to look at their baby. Frankie is sure that they’ll just know as soon as they see them, and Louis agrees.

Frankie begins to complain about her back one night when she can’t sleep. She wakes Louis up to let him know that her back is hurting and Louis tries to help by giving her a back rub, but it doesn’t seem to help. She insists that it’s just that she’s getting bigger, but Louis convinces her to go to the doctor.

When they get there, everything happens so fast. Frankie is told that she needs to be admitted because she has developed a tumour that is pushing against her spinal cord. They’re told that they need to deliver the baby today.

“But the baby is only 32 weeks. They need more time,” Frankie says frantically.

Dr Styles takes Frankie’s hand. “We’ve delivered babies at just 30 weeks and they turned out just fine. Trust me, your baby will be okay,” he assures them. That seems to be all Frankie needs to hear before she’s agreeing and signing consent forms.

Louis is given scrubs and appropriate attire to wear in the operating room. He’s been allowed to be there until the baby is born, then the doctors will be operating on Frankie to try and see if they could remove the tumour.

“Promise you won’t take your eyes off the baby. You follow them and make sure our baby is okay, you hear me?” Frankie urges Louis as they’re being wheeled into the operating room.

Louis takes Frankie’s hand and kisses it. “I promise.”

They begin with the C-section, and Louis stays by Frankie’s side, unwilling to let go of her hand.

“You’ve got this Louis. I know you can do this,” Frankie tells him.

Louis’ lips wobble as he fights the tears from spilling. “I don’t want to do this without you.” He chokes up. Now that he’s finally admitted it aloud, it’s like it’s become real and Louis is so, so scared.

A tear trails down Frankie’s cheek, but her gaze is unwavering. “You can and you will. This is  years in the making. This is what we’ve been waiting for. I’m counting on you Louis. I have no doubt in my mind that I chose the right person to be the father of my child. I know you’ll raise them to be an amazing person.”

Their conversation is interrupted by the most beautiful cry Louis has ever heard. He and Frankie look at each other, eyes wide, before looking over to see their baby being pulled out of the womb. The baby is tiny, so fucking tiny, with the smallest fingers and toes Louis has ever seen and they’re covered in body fluids, but he doesn’t care. He has the most beautiful baby in the world. Louis turns to kiss Frankie on the forehead.

“I love you. I love you so much, Frankie. Please fight for your life, okay? We need you to be with us just a bit longer,” Louis babbles as he leans his forehead against her.

Before they can say anything else, one of the doctors hands their baby over.

“It’s a boy!” The baby, their baby boy, is wrapped up in a blanket with a little tiny hat on his head. He’s got his fingers clenched into tiny little fists and he’s trying to shove them into his mouth.

Louis takes the baby into his arms, bringing him closer for Frankie to see.

“Oh my God. He’s beautiful,” she marvels. She strains her neck a bit to kiss the baby on the forehead. Her eyes are staring at him like he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Louis thinks that the sight of Frankie and their baby is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

“Have you picked out a name yet?” one of the doctors who’s still working on Frankie asks.

Louis and Frankie look at each other. “Lincoln”, they say in unison. They smile at each other as they realise they’d both chosen the same name.

“Lincoln Francis Tomlinson,” Frankie announces. Louis tears up, staring at their baby boy. He didn’t even know that Frankie had been planning on giving him a middle name, let alone her name. But as he looks down at the little bundle of joy, he sees that the name is perfect for him.

A frantic beeping coming from one of the machines breaks their little bubble and suddenly the doctors are scrambling.

“Get them out of here,” one of the doctors urges, and one of the scrub nurses jumps into action.

“Sir, you have to go,” she tells Louis.

Louis shakes his head. “No, I can’t. Just give us a little more time,” he begs.

“I’m sorry sir, but we need to work on your wife.” Louis doesn’t even bother correcting her, instead he turns to Frankie, who is still lost in the haze of their new baby. She looks up at Louis with a sad smile.

“It’s okay Louis. Go on. You promised, remember? I’ll be alright,” she assures him.

Reluctantly, he listens and kisses her on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon, love.”

Frankie gives Lincoln one last kiss, following him with her eyes as Louis carries him and begins to walk away. He’s forced to turn around and leave, the image of Frankie’s face filled with utter love for their child ingrained in his mind.

Louis follows Dr Styles as they move Lincoln in an incubator toward the NICU. He feels so out of his depth right now, and all he can really do is just follow the doctor around like a lost puppy. He watches behind the glass window as the doctor examines the baby. Lincoln doesn’t fuss one bit, instead seeming more interested in sleeping than paying attention to the doctor and nurse who are prodding at him. They put him back in the incubator and let Louis know that everything seems normal, but they still want to keep him under observation for a few days.

“Dr Styles,” Louis calls as the doctor makes a move to walk away. “Will you check on Frankie and let me know how she’s doing?”

Dr Styles eyes him warily, but nods anyway. “Sure. I’ll be back.”

Louis sits next to the incubator staring at his baby boy. He’s peacefully asleep without a care in the world. Louis vows to always make sure his son is taken care of so that he never has to worry about a thing. He knows Frankie will make the most of whatever time they have left together, she’s never been anything but efficient. Louis just wishes that life wasn’t so unfair. Because Lincoln deserves to get to know his mother, to see how amazing she is and how much she loves him. He won’t let him forget how much Frankie loves him, he will do whatever needs to be done to keep her memory alive.

Lincoln stirs a little before falling asleep again, and despite the painful circumstances, he can’t help but smile. Louis startles as he remembers that he needs to call his mum and let her know that she’s a grandmother. With how chaotic this day has been, he hasn’t had a moment to breathe, let alone inform his family.

Louis watches Dr Styles approaching him with another doctor, so he cuts his phone call short, promising his mum that he will call her when he knows more about Frankie. He can’t really read the expression on their faces, but he can’t help but think that if they were about to give him good news, they’d be smiling considering Frankie’s diagnosis. Louis takes a deep breath and tries to brace himself for whatever is in store.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” the doctor— Dr Robbins— he thinks is her name says.

“Hi. How’s Frankie? Is she okay?” Louis asks, trying to get answers.

Dr Styles and Dr Robbins look at each other before they look back at him. “During surgery, a pulmonary embolism caused Frankie to arrest on the table. As we were going in to fix the issue, she…” the doctor pauses shifting her eyes toward Harry before continuing. “She asked us to leave it. She didn’t want us to do anything about it, and unfortunately, that interrupted the flow of oxygen from reaching the heart, which...I’m sorry, but she didn’t survive the surgery.”

Everything is going in slow motion around Louis. He hears Dr Robbins’ words, but they sound like he’s underwater. This can’t. No. This can’t be real. Frankie was supposed to have at least a couple of more months with Lincoln. That was the plan. He was supposed to go home with his best friend and son, and they were going to live their lives to the fullest together until it was Frankie’s time to go. Frankie isn’t supposed to be gone now, she’s supposed to be in recovery, waiting to wake up and waiting for Louis to bring Lincoln to her. And he was going to tell her that he’s okay, more than okay. He’s perfect. Their son is perfect.

Louis’ legs give out and his vision goes black.

*

When Louis had asked Harry to check on Frankie to let him know how she’s doing, he wasn’t expecting to find what he saw. Frankie was on the OR table, her breathing was shallow as the monitor continued to blare and Dr Robbins just stood there watching.

“What’s going on?” Harry had asked, frantic.

Dr Robbins’ head snaps up not having noticed Harry enter the room.

“Dr Styles...Harry,” Frankie’s weak voice makes Harry turn towards her.

Harry wasted no time running to her side. He held her hand. “Hey Frankie. You’re going to be alright.”

Frankie shook her head. “I’m going to die, Harry. I told Dr Robbins not to do anything. I signed a DNR. I can’t do this anymore. I’m so tired.”

Her voice was soft and resigned. Harry’s throat tightened.

“Frankie, you need to fight this. You have a beautiful baby waiting to see you,” Harry manages to say, his voice shaky.

Frankie visibly swallows and licks her dry lips. “My baby will be okay. Louis will be a wonderful father. I just...I don’t want to be in pain anymore.” Her voice drifts off and her eyes flutter.

“We’re losing her! Do something!” Harry had yelled but no one moved to do anything.

“Dr Styles, the patient asked us not to take any extraordinary measures in saving her life. We have to respect those wishes.” Dr Robbins reminds him.

“Harry. Will you please look after Louis? Make sure he doesn’t fall apart without me. Remind him that he needs to be strong. Please.” Frankie begs. She’s fading fast.

Harry nods. “I will. Don’t worry about a thing.” He swallows hard. “Frankie, it’s been an honour to know you.”

Frankie’s lips curve into a small smile and before she can say anything else, her eyes close and the monitor flat-lines. And that’s when Harry lets himself cry.

“Time of death, 11:50.” Dr Robbins announces as one of the nurses shuts off the monitor. “Harry, you need to put yourself together so that we can talk to the family.”

Harry wipes at his eyes and nods. “I’m fine.”

Dr Robbins stares at him for a moment as Harry calms down. He can’t even imagine Louis’ reaction when they tell him the bad news.

Louis doesn’t take it well as expected. He passes out cold and Harry manages to catch him before he hits the floor and carries him to the nearest bed. He checks his vitals and everything seems normal. When he wakes up a few moments later he breaks down so bad that they need to give him a sedative.

Harry monitors Louis and Lincoln closely, coming by to check on them every hour. Louis sleeps and Lincoln continues to make progress.

Louis wakes up the following day just as Harry finishes checking his vitals. His eyes flutter open and his eyes scan the room.

“Where am I?” Louis croaks. Harry hands him a cup of water which he accepts.

“You’re at the hospital. You passed out and we had to give you a sedative.” Harry informs him.

Confusion covers Louis’ features until he seems to remember what happened. His eyes widen and he turns to Harry.

“Please, tell me it isn’t true. Tell me it was all a nightmare,” Louis begs, sitting up from the bed.

Harry places a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Please calm down Louis. Take a deep breath for me.”

Louis does as he’s told but continues to ask. “Where’s Frankie? Is she okay?”

Harry sits on the chair next to Louis’ bed. “I’m sorry, Louis. Frankie didn’t survive the surgery.” he tells him solemnly.

Louis’ lip trembles and tears fall down his face. He sniffles. “I can’t do this alone. I can’t do this without her,” he sobs.

Harry hugs him and lets him cry against his chest. He’s usually good with breaking bad news to his patients’ families, but it’s obvious that this case has really impacted Harry and he knows he’ll never forget it. He’ll forever remember the look on Frankie’s face as she told him to look after Louis and he’ll never forget the look on Louis’ face when he was told that Frankie was gone. He’s always heard from other doctors that there will always be that one patient that impacts you more than all the others and Harry never really believed it. Now, he sees what they’re talking about because he’s living it.

Once Louis has calmed down, Harry asks, “Would you like to visit your son? He’s been doing great.”

Louis sniffs, wiping at his eyes. “I’d like that very much. Thanks, Harry.”

Harry leads Louis toward the NICU and his face brightens immediately when he sees Lincoln.

Louis places his hand inside the incubator to touch his baby’s hand. “Hey baby boy. How are you? I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I’m not doing so well and I wasn’t in the best shape to look after you but I’m glad the doctors were here. They tell me you’re doing so well.”

Louis’ voice is so soft and gentle, Harry can’t help but smile and look on fondly from a distance.

Lincoln stirs, his little head moving around probably sensing his father’s voice.

“I love you so much, Link. With all of my heart. I just don’t know how I’m going to do this without your mummy. She was the one that was in charge and had all these plans for you and I was just on board with all of it. She was so smart, I have no doubt you’ll have her intelligence and quick wit.” Louis sniffs, his face going sad.

“She was all I had here in London. Now you’re all I have, baby. I promise I’ll try my best to take care of you. I have no idea what I’m doing, but I hope you’ll have patience with me, okay?” He leans in to kiss the plastic cover on the incubator, a small smile forming on his lips. “I love you Link. So, so much. It’s just you and me now.”

Harry is overcome with emotion and has to walk out of the room and find the nearest bathroom to cry. This isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair. After he puts himself back together and walks out of the bathroom he runs into Dr Robbins.

“Go home, Styles.” She says as soon as she takes in his appearance.

“I’m fine.” He insists.

“You may be fine, but you haven’t left since the Tomlinson baby was born. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll be discharging them and I’m sure you’ll want to be here. However, I won’t let you be there if you don’t go home this instant.” Dr Robbins tells him pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry lets out a sigh. “Fine. But please page me if anything happens.”

Dr Robbins rolls her eyes but agrees. Reluctantly, Harry leaves.

The exhaustion he’s been keeping at bay for the past 48 hours finally hits him as soon as he walks into his flat. His eyes feel heavy and his body aches in every way. Harry is quick to make some pot noodles and munches on them pretty quickly before falling face first on his bed and letting sleep overtake him.

It’s Harry’s bladder that wakes him up the following day and he groans as he rolls out of bed to take care of business. When he returns to his bedroom he notices the time on his mobile and his heart stops.

“Fuck!” He rushes to dress into a fresh set of clothes and is out the door in just a few minutes. Harry was supposed to be at the hospital over two hours ago where Lincoln was going to finally get discharged. He races through traffic hoping not to get pulled over on his way to the hospital.

When he arrives he is quick to park and run through the front doors, taking the lift up to paediatrics hoping and praying that Louis is still in the hospital. The lift doors open and Dr Robbins is at the nurse’s station going through one of the patient charts.

As Harry approaches her she notices him. “You’re late, Styles.” She turns back to her tablet to finish inputting whatever information she needs.

“I’m sorry. My alarm didn’t go off.” Harry explains.

“Save your excuses. I’ll let it go this time only because you needed the rest.” she tells him.

Harry instantly relaxes. “Thank you. Do you know what time Lincoln Tomlinson is going to be discharged?”

Dr Robbins stops what she’s doing to look at Harry. “I discharged him an hour ago. Mr. Tomlinson didn’t want us to wait. His vitals were good and stable and we did the car seat test before officially letting him go. I’m sorry you missed it.”

Harry tries not to frown but he’s so upset at himself for not waking up on time to be able to be here for that. He would have liked to see Louis one last time to make sure that he’s going to be okay on his own. Harry wanted to offer him help if he ever needed it too, and now there’s no way to get a hold of him. Fuck.

Harry sighs. “I’m sorry too. I better get going, I have a surgery I have to prepare for this afternoon.”

 

**One Year Later**

 

Harry stares at the outside of their new building, hands on his waist and a smile on his face. He grins at Liam who stands right beside him. They’re now the official owners of their own private practice. It was a few years in the making, but to Harry it couldn’t have come at a better time. He loved working at the hospital, but the long stressful hours were starting to get to him and he was burning out by the minute.

With the practice, he and Liam have a more set schedule that gives them time to actually have a life outside of surgery. He’s in his thirties and hasn’t dated anyone in almost a year, and he’d like to have a more active social life.

“We should go out and celebrate,” Liam proposes and Harry agrees.

“I’m up for it. Where do you want to go?” Harry asks.

They end up agreeing to meet at Neon, even though Harry isn’t the biggest fan of clubs. Liam reserved a table for them, their nurses Perrie and Niall, as well as their admin Jayde. Liam also invited his boyfriend Zayn who’s to bring a friend as well. When Harry arrives most of their group is there, except for Zayn and his friend.

Harry goes around the table to greet everyone with Niall giving him a playful squeeze on the arse. Harry slaps him in mock offense and sits on the empty spot next to him. They order champagne and make a toast in honour of the new practice, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip out of his flute. The music is pumping, but thankfully it isn’t too loud from their table. They’re still able to have an actual conversation without having to worry about the music interrupting them.

Perrie drags Harry to the dance floor against his better judgment but he goes with it because he’s in a good mood. Demi Lovato's “Sorry Not Sorry” is playing and Harry moves his body to the beat of the music. He has no idea what he’s doing, but he just goes with it. He catches sight of a few women that he’d be interested in getting to know, and he doesn’t want to keep dancing in case his lack of rhythm turns them away. Before the song is over, Harry makes the excuse that he needs to go to the bathroom, but in reality he heads over to the bar to order a drink.

The bar is packed, and it takes a few minutes for the barman to even notice him, but when he finally does he orders a scotch on the rocks.

“Hey,” a soft voice catches Harry’s attention. He turns his head and sees one of the women he had made eye contact with when he was on the dance floor. She’s got auburn hair and blue eyes and is just Harry’s type.

Harry takes a sip of his cocktail. “Hey.”

“You have some pretty good dance moves,” she says, her eyes teasing.

Harry flushes a bit, but is grateful she isn’t taking him too serious. “Thanks. You here with anybody?”

Before she can respond something else catches Harry’s attention. A few feet away from him on the bar is Louis Tomlinson. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the man since that fateful day where Louis’ world came crashing down. His heart still aches when he thinks about Frankie and Louis. Harry hasn’t seen him since that day when he was talking to his baby, Lincoln, promising to do his best to take care of him.

“Excuse me,” Harry interrupts the woman before she can continue. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but he also hasn’t seen Louis in almost a year and doesn’t want to miss this opportunity.

The barman is sliding over a beer to Louis as soon as Harry settles next to him. He taps Louis on the shoulder, catching him off guard. He doesn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes flash with sadness for a moment when he recognises Harry, but it goes away, and instead he smiles tentatively.

“Hey Dr..I mean, Harry. How are you?” Louis asks taking a gulp of his beer.

“I’m good. Just here with some friends, how about yourself?” Harry asks.

“I’m with friends as well.” Louis points his thumb behind him to no one in particular.

Harry nods and they stare at each other. Harry isn’t sure what else to say, but he knows that he doesn’t want to stop talking to Louis.

“Well it was nice seeing you around, Harry. Cheers.” Louis interrupts his thoughts, lifting his beer before turning around and walking away.

Harry’s eyes follow Louis as he heads in the direction of their table and sees him sit next to Zayn who pats him on the shoulder. Harry wonders if Louis is the friend Zayn brought so he decides to find out. He moves through the crowd of people, now that it’s getting later, there seems to be a lot more people than when they first arrived.

“Harry, hey!” Liam calls. “Zayn and his friend Louis are here.”

Louis gazes at Harry as he waves at them. “Hey Zayn. Hi Louis.” He isn’t sure whether Louis wants people to know how they know each other so he decides to pretend that they’ve just met for the first time. The way Louis’ shoulders relax lets Harry know that he did the right thing.

“Hey Haz. Having fun out there? Did you pull anyone yet?” Zayn asks. He turns to Louis. “This guy wastes no time. He’s a huge flirt, always has the ladies flocking over to him. It’s so annoying.” Zayn rolls his eyes playfully, but Louis doesn’t say anything, just continues enjoying his beer.

Harry doesn’t know why but he finds himself blushing. “I do _not_ ,” he says defensively.

“Weren’t you just at the bar talking to a woman? I saw her ogling you when we were dancing,” Perrie points out.

Harry gives up trying to defend himself and just shrugs. “Whatever.”

His friends are making Harry sound worse than he is. He’s been living what some might call the single life for quite a long time, and yes, he sometimes gets more attention than he’d like. Harry has a hard time saying no and often times he lets women flirt with him, and yes, sometimes he flirts back but it’s not ill intentioned at all. He doesn’t have serious relationships because his work schedule never really allowed it, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hook up. Often times, the hooking up would happen in on call rooms at the hospital and yes, maybe a few of those times someone might have walked in on him in a compromising position with a nurse, or intern, or whoever. But every party involved knew that it wasn’t serious and that it wouldn’t lead to anything more than scratching an itch. Harry was comfortable with that for a while, but now that he’s getting older, he’s finding that he’s ready to settle down. Now, it’s just about finding the woman that he’s meant to be with.

“You okay over there, mate?” Louis disrupts Harry from his thoughts. He didn’t realise he’d zoned out of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry tells him.

“You might want to tell your lips that. You’re looking quite pouty there.” Louis points out.

Harry rubs his lips together self consciously. “I wasn’t pouting.”

Louis chuckles. “Whatever you say.”

“So how do you and Zayn know each other?” Harry changes the subject. He’s never liked being the centre of a conversation.

Louis eyes him carefully, trailing his gaze up and down Harry as if trying to determine if he’s trustworthy. Harry would kill to know what Louis sees.

“Zayn’s a co-worker. We work for the same company. I started there about six months ago as their new graphic designer and Zayn and I hit it off right away. He’s been trying to get me to hang out for the longest time, but with Lincoln I don’t really have much time to myself.” Louis explains. The way he slipped his son into the conversation catches Harry off guard, but he just goes with it even though he wants to know more.

“Anyway, Lincoln is at my mum’s for the weekend so I took advantage of Zayn’s invitation to go out tonight. Congratulations on the new practice, by the way.” Louis tells him.

There Harry goes blushing again. “Thank you. It’s truly a dream come true for us.”

Louis smiles. “Well, I’m already planning to claim Liam as Lincoln’s new paediatrician so I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around more often.”

Harry isn’t sure why, but hearing that makes him extremely happy. “That’s good to hear. I look forward to that.”

Louis nods, but doesn’t say anything else and Harry doesn’t want their conversation to end so he tries to think of more things to talk about.

“So, what else are you going to do while you’re child free this weekend?” Harry asks.

Louis hums. “I’m not sure yet. I haven’t had this much time away from Lincoln in over a month. I know I’ll definitely be sleeping in. I’m not even going to set up my alarm, just let my body wake up whenever it wants.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Harry says. “I haven’t been able to do that in ages working at the hospital.”

Louis’ smile fades a bit and he gulps down the rest of his beer. “I’m going to get another drink.”

As much as Harry would like to follow Louis and get a drink himself, he excuses himself to go outside for a smoke, his craving for a fag suddenly becoming nearly overwhelming. He steps outside, the cool early summer air feeling refreshing against his skin. He lights up and inhales the smoke, letting it settle in his lungs. He finds it ironic that he’s a doctor who obviously knows the science behind the dangers of smoking but he does it anyway because it helps relieve his stress. After Frankie’s death, Harry smoked several packs a day. To be fair, he has cut back greatly, but he still has a few cigarettes here and there.

“You got a light?” Louis’ soft raspy voice makes Harry’s head snap over in his direction.

Louis is standing a few feet away with a cigarette caught between his lips. “I must have forgot mine,” he continues.

Harry pats his pocket. “Yeah, of course.” he pulls out the lighter and helps Louis light up. They stand in silence, taking in the noise of the night.

“I don’t smoke when I have Lincoln with me. This pack that I have is months old,” Louis explains as he blows smoke out of his lips.

“When in Rome, as they say.” Harry says, dropping his cigarette butt and putting it out with his boot.

Louis snorts, putting out his own fag. “Well, I’m going to head home. I don’t like riding the Tube too late at night.”

“I can give you a ride,” Harry offers without even thinking.

Louis stares at him looking unsure. “I don’t want to impose. It’s you and Liam’s big night. Go on and continue celebrating. It was good seeing you again.”

“You’re not imposing. I was actually about to call it a night, anyway,” Harry lies. He wasn’t really going to do that, but now that Louis is leaving he will.

Louis seems like he’s going to deny his offer again, but he must see that Harry isn’t going to back down so he nods. “Alright. I appreciate it.”

Harry sends Liam a text that he’s giving Louis a ride home and leads them to his car down the block. He hadn’t thought this all through and now that they’re in Harry’s Range Rover, the silence is deafening. Harry glances in Louis’ direction a couple of times and finds him staring out the window.

There are so many things Harry wants to say. Louis left so suddenly after Frankie died, Harry never really had a chance to offer his support like he’d planned on doing. Once Lincoln was discharged from the hospital, Harry had completely missed his opportunity. He’d always wondered what happened to them, and regretted not saying more. Now that he has Louis next to him, he doesn’t know where to begin.

“Weather's nice,” Harry says. His voice is soft but it still sounds loud with how quiet it is in the car.

Louis makes a noncommittal noise “Yeah.”

Harry cringes at his failed attempt to make a conversation. What’s wrong with him? He’s never had trouble talking to people. In fact, people seem to enjoy talking to him— some even find him quite funny. What is it about Louis that seems to be throwing him completely off?

Louis directs him where to go and Harry realises that he hadn’t even asked where he lives. They pull up to a decent sized home and Harry parks in the front shutting off the engine.

“Thank you for the ride.” Louis says, reaching for the door handle.

“Louis, wait.” Harry blurts out. Louis turns his head toward Harry expectantly. Harry’s heart races and he doesn’t know why. He’s never felt this nervous around someone before. He reaches for his wallet in his back pocket and pulls out a business card handing it over to Louis. Louis takes it in his hands and reads it before gazing back at him. “Um. Don’t hesitate to call me if you ever need anything.”

Louis nods in acknowledgment, a small smile curving on his lips. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry returns the smile. “Have a good night.”

With that, Louis climbs out of the vehicle looking back once on his way to the front door and waving at Harry. He ignores the way his stomach flutters, and pulls out of the kerb to head home.

 

Louis doesn’t call.

It’s been over a month and Louis hasn’t called Harry. Not even a text message. He hasn’t been by the practice either, at least not when Harry has been around and it’s quite disappointing.

Louis hasn’t joined them in any outings either, not that they’ve had many. Still, Harry can’t help but look for him whenever he meets up with Liam and Zayn. When he gains the courage to ask Zayn about Louis, all he tells him is that he’s busy and can’t come out. It’s fine.

Harry hasn’t had a weekend off since they opened the practice, and he’s been catching up on sleep and staying in, but today, he decides to go out and run errands. He wakes up bright and early to visit the Farmer’s Market. He’d always wanted to check it out, but never had the time to actually do it so he takes full advantage of it. The weather is perfect and the sun is so warm and bright that he finds himself needing to get his sunglasses.

Harry buys every colour of fruits and vegetables he can think of, cheese, and anything else he can get his hands on. He stops in front of a stand to examine all the different types of spices that are displayed. He’s excited to dive back into cooking now that he’ll have more time to actually do it, and he has to stock up his pantry on the essentials. He makes his order and as he waits for it he distractedly looks around. He gets so lost at the sight of the crowds of people milling about, that he doesn’t notice Louis until he’s being nudged on the shoulder. Harry jumps, blinking to clear his mind from the daze he’d just lost himself in and sees Louis smiling at him.

“Oh, Louis. Hey,” Harry scratches the back of his head, his cheeks flushing at getting caught zoning out. He gets handed the spices he’d ordered and hands the guy cash before turning back to Louis. “What brings you over in these parts?”

Louis shrugs. “I’m childless this weekend and I thought I’d stop by and get a few things,” he gestures to his bag filled with goodies. “The times I’ve come with Lincoln he wants to grab everything which always makes it longer to get what I need. I figured it would be a good time to come today.”

They begin walking, Harry doesn’t know where, just follows Louis’ lead.

“I’m actually about to head out. I saw you and thought I’d stop by and say hi.” Louis tells him as they halt.

Harry checks the time on his phone. “I’m heading out too. I was going to get some brunch, if you’d like to join me?” He raises his eyebrow at Louis. He didn’t mean to sound so hopeful, but he doesn’t even care because he hasn’t seen Louis in a while and doesn’t want to waste another opportunity.

Louis seems to consider Harry’s offer before nodding. “Brunch sounds good.”

Harry smiles. “Let’s go then.”

Harry drives them to Cozy’s, a small restaurant not far from Harry’s flat. They greet the hostess and get seated to their table. They peruse the menu as the waitress serves them glasses of water and tells them the special before telling them that she’ll give them some time before taking their orders.

“Have you been here before?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis shakes his head. “I pass by this place on my way to work all the time. Always wanted to try it. What’s good here?”

“Their eggs Benedict are to die for. Also their french toast.” Harry tells him, closing his menu already knowing what he wants.

Louis hums and continues to study his options. The waitress comes back and Harry orders his eggs Benedict and Louis goes for the french toast. They get coffee and tea before the waitress leaves again to place their orders.

Louis places his elbows on the table, resting his head on his fists and staring at Harry. Harry wants to know what’s going through his mind. It’s like he’s being tested and if he makes the wrong move he’s going to get failed and never get to see Louis again. Harry swallows hard under Louis’ scrutiny but doesn’t stare back. Instead, he lifts his coffee and takes a sip.

“Have you always lived here?” Louis asks.

Harry places his mug down and licks his lips. “Not quite. I moved here for university and just ended up staying. I really like it here. What about you?”

“Same as you. Haven’t wanted to leave since, to be honest.” Louis admits.

“It’s a great city,” Harry agrees.

Louis’ lip twitches but holds back a smile. Harry hadn’t noticed how bright blue Louis’ eyes are and he finds himself being captivated by them, but then he realises that he’s staring so he looks away.

“Listen Harry, I’m kind of glad I bumped into you. I’ve been wanting to talk to you in person, but I haven’t been able to bring myself to call or text you.” Louis begins.

Harry’s eyes widen as he registers what Louis is saying. He can just picture Louis picking up his phone with Harry’s business card in the other hand trying to talk himself into calling him. It brings some sort of satisfaction knowing that, but he doesn’t show it. He nods at Louis to continue.

Louis picks at his tissue. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Harry’s eyebrows pinch together. “For what?”

Louis looks back down at the torn up pieces of tissue and keeps tearing at it. “If it weren’t for you, Frankie would have never learned about her diagnosis. I’d been trying to get her to see a doctor about those rashes on her hands and she was so stubborn saying that we couldn’t afford it because we had to save up for a crib,” he chuckles bitterly at the memory. “I’m so thankful that she met you and you urged her to get it checked out. I can’t imagine what would have happened if....”

Harry instinctively reaches out to hold Louis’ hand. He can see the way it catches Louis off guard, but Harry squeezes it gently.

“I just don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have Lincoln and I wanted to thank you for all your help. I’m sorry for leaving the hospital so suddenly, but I just couldn’t stay there any longer. It was too painful. But I always hoped I’d run into you some day to express my gratitude.” Louis lifts his eyes toward Harry and he looks so sincere and open it’s almost too much.

Harry can see the pain in Louis’ soft blue eyes and he wishes it wasn’t there. He wishes he could do something to take some of that hurt away. As much as hearing Louis talk about Frankie aches, he is glad they’re getting the elephant in the room out of the way.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Louis. You went through so much and you had to do what you needed to do.” Harry assures him.

Louis’ lips curve into a small smirk and doesn’t say anything, but his eyes say it all. They sit in silence for a few moments.

Harry takes a sip of his iced water and clears his throat. “Got any plans this weekend?”

“Hmm, yeah. I’m meeting up with the lads for drinks tonight. Tomorrow I’m just going to be lazy and catch up on my reading.” Louis tells him. Harry doesn’t pay attention to the swoop in his stomach he gets when he hears that Louis will be joining them for drinks tonight.

“What are you reading?”

The waitress comes back with their food and they tuck in. Louis moans when he takes his first bite of french toast and Harry finds himself giggling at him about it. He offers Louis a piece of his eggs Benedict, which he accepts and ends up loving as well.

Louis tells Harry about the book he’s been reading on his down time and Harry makes a note to obtain the book as it’s something he’d be very interested in. They talk about books they’ve read, finding out that they both love the same series and end up discussing the plot in detail about the things they loved and hated.

“I hated that Josh slept with Owen! It was so stupid!”

“Oh come on. Josh thought Lucas was dead! You can’t blame him for that!”

“But Owen was his cousin! That’s just so fucked up!”

“They were both fucked up over Lucas’ death. It didn’t mean anything to them.”

“Still!”

They moved on after agreeing to disagree and instead talked about shows, which thankfully didn’t turn into a debate. They continue talking long after they finish their food and the waitress disposes of their plates. Their coffee and tea is long gone and the ice in their water has melted.

When Harry asks for the bill he insists on paying since he’s the one that invited Louis to brunch. Louis tries to argue, but eventually caves in insisting he’ll have to buy him a drink later tonight which Harry agrees to.

Harry isn’t sure why he finds it difficult to find something to wear for the pub later that night. He’s never had a problem choosing something, has never really cared about it even. But now, he’s standing in front of his wardrobe taking out shirt after shirt, not convinced by any of the ones he’s tried on. They just don’t feel right and it’s driving him absolutely mad. With a huff, he decides to go for his black button down shirt, skinny jeans and maroon Chelsea boots. He fixes his hair, which doesn’t take long since he cut it a few months ago and it’s much easier to manage. He selects his favourite bottle of Tom Ford aftershave and splashes it on his neck and wrists before looking at himself in the full length mirror. This will have to do, he thinks as he grabs his keys and heads out the door.

When Harry arrives at the pub, Liam and Zayn are already at their usual booth with pints for everyone.

“Hey Haz.” Liam greets him sliding him over his pint which he takes gratefully and takes a big gulp of. “Thirsty?”

Harry nods. “Very.”

Niall joins them and they catch up for a bit. Harry’s gaze keeps shifting toward the pub entrance and every time he realises he’s doing it he snaps his head back to the conversation. When he hears the swish of the pub door it catches his attention and Louis walks in laughing with someone. The guy with Louis has light brown hair and is about the same height as him and he’s telling him something that is making Louis’ eyes crinkle. An uneasy feeling settles in Harry’s stomach.

“Hello lads.” Louis greets everyone with a wave. Louis and the guy take a seat and Harry is kind of annoyed that Louis isn’t alone. “This is Andrew. Andrew this is Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry,” Louis points to each of them and Andrew makes eye contact with them as if trying to put their faces with their names.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were bringing someone or else I would have ordered a pint for him too,” Zayn apologises.

Louis waves him off, “No worries, mate. I’ll go order one.” He excuses himself leaving Andrew behind with the rest of the guys.

“So, Andrew, how do you and Louis know each other?” Niall asks, because he’s the nosiest one in their group.

“Um. We’re sort of seeing each other? We’ve been on a few dates.” Andrew explains.

The rest of the men nod along in understanding. Harry doesn’t like the way his stomach sinks learning this information. Why is he annoyed, though? He obviously doesn’t have issues with gay couples because he’s around Liam and Zayn all the time, plus his sister Gemma is bisexual and he’s met the girl she’s currently with who’s lovely. So why does he not like Andrew or the fact that he and Louis are dating?

Harry drinks the rest of his pint and excuses himself. He goes outside for a smoke, needing some fresh air to breathe. Or maybe not so fresh as he lights his cigarette. Harry closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, taking drags out of his fag.

“We must stop meeting like this.” The sound of Louis’ voice makes Harry jump. Louis is lighting his own cigarette and taking a long drag.

Harry chuckles humorlessly. “Yeah.”

“You alright?” Louis asks after a few beats of silence.

“I’m fine. Just got a headache,” Harry lies. He stubs out his cigarette. “I’m gonna go inside and grab another pint.” He doesn’t wait for Louis to respond before going back inside straight for the bar. When the server gives him his glass, Harry takes it back to their table.

The guys are talking about the latest Avengers movie. “No talking about Avengers! I don’t want any spoilers!” Harry warns them.

Liam and Niall groan but quickly change the subject. “You need to catch up mate.”

“Excuse you, I’ve been busy. It’s not my fault the movie was out while I worked at the hospital. I just have to wait for it to come out on DVD.” Harry tells them.

“I might be able to get you a bootleg from my friend Bressie.” Niall offers.

“Bootleg for what?” Louis joins in the conversation. He makes quick eye contact with Harry, but Harry looks away immediately.

“The most recent Avengers,” Liam explains. “Harry here hasn’t seen it.”

“You haven’t seen it? Have you been living under a rock?” Louis asks.

“Apparently,” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders.

They continue talking and catching up. They ask Andrew a few questions about what he does and where he works, but Harry could care less. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his Instagram instead, finding it more interesting than the current conversation.

“Harry?” Harry’s head snaps up to five pairs of eyes staring at him.

“What?”

“Do you want to join us in a game of darts?” Niall asks sounding annoyed like it’s not the first time he’s asked.

“Um nah, I’m okay. I’m gonna order another pint and go for a smoke again.” Harry tells them.

Niall pouts. “But now the teams will be uneven. We could beat these couples. Come on.” Niall flutters his eyelashes and well, Harry can’t say no to that face.

“Okay fine. One game.” Harry says.

Niall’s face brightens up at that. “You bitches are going down!” He yells at the other lads.

“Bring it on.” Liam challenges.

Turns out that Zayn and Andrew suck at darts, which turns out to be a great advantage for Harry and Niall because they completely pulverise the other teams. As agreed the other teams buy Harry and Niall the next round.

“That reminds me, I still need to buy you a drink. Don’t think I forgot,” Louis tells Harry as they’re going back to their table, each with their own pint.

Harry shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink without saying anything.

Niall nudges Harry. “Hey Haz. That woman over there has been making eyes at you since we started playing darts.” He points out.

Harry subtly looks over and there is a woman with long wavy blonde hair looking in his direction. When she sees Harry noticing her she winks.

“I suppose she is,” he says, uninterested. He’d normally jump at the chance to talk to a beautiful woman, but right now he’s just not in the mood. Maybe he is getting sick.

“Well, go talk to her,” Niall encourages him.

Harry looks around him and sees Liam and Zayn in their own conversation and Louis is staring at him while Andrew whispers something in his ear. Louis averts his eyes as soon as Harry catches him.

“Not right now. If she’s still around later, I will. I don’t want to ditch you guys to talk to a girl.” Harry says.

Zayn snorts. “When has that ever stopped you.”

Harry wants to glare at Zayn but instead just rolls his eyes. He doesn’t like that they’re making him seem like some sort of player in front of Louis.

“Shut up,” he says petulantly and ends up changing the subject so they don’t keep talking about him.

The night winds down and Harry’s face feels warm and his insides fuzzy. Niall keeps insisting they do shots, but everyone else keeps shutting him down because whenever they do shots someone always ends up vomiting. It’s usually Niall.

“Well lads, we’re going to head off. It was great hanging out,” Louis says, standing up from his seat and stretching. He’s wearing a soft white cotton t-shirt that rides up when he stretches. Harry can’t help but look.

Harry nods his head at Louis when he makes eye contact with him and the rest of the guys say their farewells.

“It looks like we should call it a night too,” Liam says, turning his head towards Zayn who nods in agreement.

“Me too, I’m wiped.” Niall groans getting up from his seat. “Haz, you gonna stay?”

Harry tilts his head over to the bar and sure enough, the woman from earlier is still there.

“You know what, I think I’m going to stay for a bit longer. I’ll see you guys on Monday,” he tells them.

Niall shifts his gaze in the direction Harry was looking and smiles knowingly. “Gotcha,” he winks.

He hugs his friends goodbye and walks them out so he can have another smoke. When he finishes his cigarette he goes back into the pub and walks up to the woman. The woman sees Harry as soon as he’s in her line of sight and smirks.

Harry smiles making sure his dimples are out. “Hey beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

Things at the practice are busy but not in an overwhelming way. Harry has a decent caseload of patients and he finds himself being so much less stressed out than he used to be working at the hospital. Having a set schedule where he gets to make it home by dinner is everything he ever needed. Harry loves his patients, and getting to work with his closest friends makes it even better.

Zayn and Louis stop by during lunch a couple of times but Harry makes up excuses to not join them. Instead he goes out to get some fresh air and purchase his food from the local sandwich shop. He doesn’t know why he’s keeping his distance from Louis but he just hasn’t been able to face him.

Even though Harry went home with that woman the other night after the pub, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis and what he was up to with Andrew. He kept picturing Louis kissing Andrew, letting him touch him anywhere and everywhere and it made Harry shudder. He became so frustrated that he ended up going soft in the middle of sex with Sarah, he thinks that’s her name. He apologised and sent her on her way without even trying to salvage the night. Needless to say, he doesn’t want to see Louis, fearing that his recent thoughts will show all over his face. So, instead, he avoids it and continues going on about his day trying to keep Louis out of his mind.

Apparently he isn’t able to get away with that for very long. One day Louis is the only one that stops by the office and corners Harry in his office. He walks inside closing the door behind him just as Harry is finishing up updating the previous patient’s chart. He looks up from his computer and Louis is leaning against the door staring at him.

“Hey Louis. What’s up?” Harry tries to be nonchalant.

Louis crosses his arms. “Did I do something to offend you?”

Harry averts his gaze from Louis and scratches the back of his head. “What are you talking about?” he asks, absolutely failing at lying.

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. It just seems like you’re avoiding me. You never want to go to lunch with us and you don’t even look at me. Or am I just being self conscious or summat?”

Harry bites his bottom lip, throwing a nervous glance toward Louis. “You didn’t do anything. I haven’t been avoiding you, just already have plans for lunch when you guys stop by.”

Louis seems reluctant to believe him, eyeing Harry curiously. Silence fills the room and Harry doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do or say so he just waits.

“Do you have plans for lunch for today?” Louis asks, watching him carefully.

Harry doesn’t have lunch plans and he doesn’t have the strength to deny Louis anything today. So instead he shakes his head in response.

Louis looks satisfied with Harry’s answer and he pushes away from the door. “Good. Well you do now. You’re going to lunch with me. Let’s go.”

They end up purchasing sandwiches from Harry’s favourite shop and they walk to the park across the street. It’s warm enough to sit outside, so they find a bench to sit on and eat their food. Neither of them says anything, the only sound being the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently and rustling the leaves on the trees around them.

“So, how’ve you been?” Louis mumbles, his mouth full of food looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry takes a bite of his own sandwich. “I’ve been alright. Trying to get used to my new schedule. It’s quite different from working at a hospital.”

Louis hums. Harry chances a glance at him and it nearly takes his breath away. He knows Louis’ eyes are blue, but right now with the sunlight shining on Louis just the right away, it’s like looking at the ocean in his eyes. His skin glows and his caramel coloured fringe is being swept by the breeze hitting them, but he’s truly ethereal.

Harry clears his throat and shakes those thoughts away. He doesn’t know why these thoughts keep taking over and he looks away from Louis in an instant. There’s no way Louis didn’t catch the panic in Harry’s face, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, they continue to eat and look out at the field in front of them. People going on their afternoon jog, or walking their dogs, living their lives around them and Harry sits here, on this bench, next to one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen. What is wrong with him?

When Harry finishes his lunch he stands up abruptly. “I— I have a patient coming in a few minutes. I should really get going,” Harry fumbles with his wrapper and walks a couple of feet to throw it in the rubbish bin.

Louis looks like he wants to say something, his eyes are filled with unasked questions, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he waves at Harry. “Alright then. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair to keep himself from reaching out to Louis. “Sure. Bye Louis.” He turns around and leaves without another word, not daring to look back as much as he wants to. Harry really needs to get a grip. He doesn’t want to lose contact with Louis again because he’s being an absolute twat. He probably just needs a bit more time to get it together.

  


The shrill ringing of his phone startles Harry awake. He glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it’s 3 in the morning. He reaches for his phone, a number he doesn’t recognise appears on the screen. Whether it’s someone he knows or not, calling this late must mean there is an emergency so Harry presses the green answer button without another thought.

“Hello?” He rasps.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice sounds small and weak and a cold chill runs through Harry at that.

“Louis? What’s going on? Are you okay?” He can’t help the urgent tone and he impatiently waits for Louis’ response.

Louis takes an audible breath before answering. “I’m feeling poorly. I don’t think the sandwich I had for lunch is sitting to well. Are you feeling sick at all?”

Harry wracks his brain to try and understand what Louis is saying. Right, their lunch today where Harry acted like a complete idiot and left like a coward. Harry had the turkey melt and Louis had the chicken salad sandwich.

“I feel fine. What...what are your symptoms?” Harry asks.

“Um..I’ve been throwing up, I feel weak and have a cold sweat.” To Harry that doesn’t sound like food poisoning.

“I’m coming over to check on you, okay? Drink some water and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Harry hangs up before letting Louis get in another word.

He jumps out of bed throwing on the trackies and t-shirt he had disposed of before climbing into bed just a few hours ago. He retrieves his bag full of medical supplies he’ll need to examine Louis and some meds as well. Harry is out the door in a flash.

Thankfully Harry remembers vaguely where Louis lives from the last time he dropped him off at home and is able to find parking pretty easily. Louis is already at the door waiting for him when Harry is climbing the steps. His eyes and nose are puffy and his face is pale, Harry wants to cuddle him and feed him soup.

“You didn’t have to come all the way over here, Haz.” Louis tells him.

Harry guides Louis to the couch with his hand against his lower back and makes him sit down. He pulls out his thermometer and makes Louis open his mouth to place it under his tongue.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I can’t have you being sick by yourself with a child, Louis.” Harry says. The thermometer beeps, prompting Harry to retrieve it and read the temperature. “You have a fever. I don’t think this is food poisoning, you’ve got the flu.”

Louis’ face falls. “No, I can’t have the flu. I have Link and he can’t get sick. You must have something in there that can help me feel better.” He gestures towards Harry’s bag of supplies.

“I have some antibiotics I can give you now, yes. But you still need lots of rest and fluids before you can get any better. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” Harry insists. He grabs Louis by the forearm and gets him to his feet. “Where’s your room?”

Louis huffs, sniffling and wiping his nose with a tissue. “Over there.” He leads him to his bedroom and Harry lifts the duvet and tucks Louis in.

“Okay. I want you to get some rest, okay? Here’s some water, drink it. I’ll be on your couch and I’ll look after Link while you’re asleep.” Harry informs him.

Louis looks like he wants to protest but seems to think better of it. He deflates a little and nods. “I guess my son is in good hands since you’re a doctor after all.”

Harry smiles because Louis would make a joke while he’s sick. “Let me know if  you need anything, okay?” With that, Harry shuts the door and finds his way back to the lounge after making sure to grab the baby monitor in case Lincoln wakes up. Harry has no trouble finding the bedding closet where he grabs a blanket before laying on Louis’ couch.

This is the last place he’d think he would end up tonight, but Harry isn’t complaining. Louis’ couch is more comfortable than it looks and in no time he finds his eyelids feeling heavy. He lets them close, figuring it won’t be much longer before Lincoln wakes up so he better get whatever sleep he can get.

 

Louis has to be one of the most stubborn patients Harry has ever had. Granted, Harry’s patients consist of children, but still. It takes him back to his residency days where he had to deal with the most maddening people.

“Louis, come on. Just eat your soup. Just a little.” Harry begs.

It hasn’t been as difficult of a morning as Harry was expecting. Lincoln is a very cooperative baby, who wasn’t trouble to deal with at all. His father on the other hand, that’s a different story. Lincoln is currently fed, changed and taking his afternoon nap, while Harry is trying to force Louis to eat something.

“I can’t, Harry. I feel like shit,” Louis whines.

Harry sighs. “I know you do, but you need to eat something, or else you’re going to feel even sicker if you take your meds on an empty stomach.” He raises the spoon with chicken broth closer to Louis.

Louis finally accepts it, opening his mouth and swallowing the warm liquid before huffing. “I can feed myself, you know?” His voice sounds even more congested today and he’s still running a mild fever the last time Harry checked.

Harry hands Louis the bowl. “Alright then. Eat away.” He leans back against the couch as they watch whatever Louis put on TV. Harry isn’t sure what the show is, but it has something to do with witches and demons. “What’s this?”

The spoon clinks against the ceramic bowl and when Harry looks toward Louis he’s gaping at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Charmed?”

“Umm…” Harry says unsure.

“Oh my god! I’m starting it from the beginning,” Louis tells him as he pauses the show and goes to select the first episode of the first season. Apparently Louis had been on season 6.

They spend the rest of their Saturday afternoon binge watching Charmed, while Harry checks on Lincoln occasionally. The boy eventually wakes up later that afternoon and around dinnertime Harry gets to work on preparing him something to eat. Harry catches Louis watching him a few times, but neither of them say anything.

After they eat dinner, Louis puts something more child friendly on and they sit in comfortable silence while Harry entertains Lincoln with his toys. The child eventually tires himself out and he passes out with his head resting on Harry’s chest as they watch Coco. Harry rubs on the boy’s back soothingly as he carries him back to his room.

When Harry returns to the living room, Louis is looking at him with a fond smile on his face.

“What is it?” Harry asks feeling self conscious.

Louis shakes his head. “You’re good with him.” He doesn’t need to say anything more for Harry to figure out what he’s talking about and he can’t help but blush and smile.

Harry shrugs. “I’m a paediatrician. It’s part of my job to be good with kids.”

Louis leans his cheek on his fist and shakes his head fondly. Harry avoids his gaze by looking for his thermometer.

“Let’s see if that fever is finally gone,” he changes the subject. When the thermometer beeps and Harry takes it out of Louis’ mouth, Louis’ eyes burn into him. He blinks slowly, looking at his flushed lips and then back up at him with a small smile before finally checking the thermometer. His smile grows wider as he shows Louis what it says. “Fever’s gone.”

Louis grins, his eyes lighting  up. “Thank god. Or should I say thank Harry Styles.”

They both laugh at Louis’ lame attempt at a joke before Harry gives Louis his meds. Louis won’t stop looking at him in that way for the rest of the evening and it makes Harry’s skin prickle with something he can’t quite explain. He’s grateful that Louis is sick right now because Harry isn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his distance otherwise. There is something about him and the way he’s so soft and tender that makes Harry want to take him in his arms and kiss him. But not just a peck on the lips, a deep kiss that Harry can feel in his bones and his entire being. The type of kiss he’ll be dreaming about for days and days.

Harry suddenly realises that it’s been ages since he’s kissed anyone like that, and there’s nothing he wants more now than to have Louis’ lips against his. And what is that? Does that mean Harry is gay? Is he bisexual? There’s no other man that has ever had this type of effect on Harry but fuck if he didn’t want Louis in any way he can have him.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis’ voice interrupts his thoughts. Harry’s gaze darts to Louis and his nose is still puffy and red but so very cute, he wants to kiss him on the tip of his nose and nuzzle his face against his neck. Fuck.

Harry licks his lips and swallows. “Nothing.” He stares at the television but he wouldn't be able to say what it is he’s watching. His thoughts keep wandering towards Louis and at this point Harry doesn’t even want it to stop.

 

By Sunday evening Louis makes Harry go home insisting that he’s feeling so much better and that he doesn’t want to keep him from going to work the next day. Harry reluctantly goes, not before making Louis promise that he’ll call if he needs anything.

The week drags for Harry and he’ll never admit that him not seeing Louis has anything to do with it. Harry’s hand itches to reach for his phone and text him, but he always chickens out as soon as he unlocks it. On Thursday after one of his appointments, he has a text message from Louis waiting for him.

_I’m feeling like a new man and it’s all thanks to you! I must return the favour. Perhaps I can treat you to dinner tomorrow?_

Butterflies flutter in Harry’s stomach and he grins like an idiot reading the text over and over again. Louis texted him almost an hour ago so he doesn’t have to worry about seeming too eager to respond, so he thinks of his response.

**_Dinner sounds great! I’m off work at 17:00._ **

The grey bubble pops up pretty quickly, and it makes Harry wonder if Louis had been waiting for a response.

_Perfect! How about I pick you up round 20:00?_

At this point Harry doesn’t care if he responds too fast. He doesn’t want to keep Louis waiting.

**_Sounds great. See you then :)_ **

The next twenty four hours fly by. Not only does Harry spend Thursday night raiding his wardrobe for the perfect outfit, but on Friday he can’t stop fidgeting and looking at the clock, waiting for the end of his shift. He lets out a breath by the time his last patient is out the door, as if he’d been holding it in the entire day. He bids farewell to Liam and Niall before making his way back to his flat.

After his shower, he still hasn’t decided what he wants to wear. Last night he had narrowed it down to three outfits, but now he’s second guessing himself all over again. He knows this isn’t a date, but there’s just something about tonight that makes Harry want to make a memorable impression on Louis. He eventually settles on his black skinny jeans, pink collared shirt with a few buttons undone and his black velvet Gucci boots. He is finishing up his look by splashing some of his favourite aftershave and dabbing some tinted lip balm on his lips before he hears his doorbell.

Harry’s heart races as he makes his way to open the door and when he finds Louis on the other end it takes everything he has in him not to let his jaw drop to the floor. Louis is breathtaking, wearing the tightest jeans known to man that accentuate his thighs and arse in the most perfect way, making his mouth water, and he’s wearing a loose baby blue jumper that makes his eyes that much more beautiful.

“Hi,” Harry breathes out. “You look great,” he tacks on.

Louis blushes, running a self conscious hand through his hair. “Thanks, so do you,” he says trailing his eyes down Harry’s body.

Harry’s face heats up at Louis’ scrutiny. “Should we go?”

Louis seems to shake himself out of whatever daze he’s on before nodding. “Yeah, let’s go. I’ve got a taxi waiting.”

Harry locks his door, scrunching his eyebrows. “A taxi? I could have driven.”

“Nah,” Louis waves him off. “I don’t want you to have to worry about not drinking and stuff.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Harry teases.

Louis chuckles. “I wasn’t planning on it, no. But I don’t want anything to hold you back in case you wanted to.”

“That’s very considerate, thank you.”

They get into the taxi and Louis tells the driver the name of the restaurant.

“The Ledbury? I’ve never heard of that place,” Harry tells him.

“I’ve never been, but always wanted to go. I heard good things,” Louis informs him.

They ride in silence and Harry looks out the window, mesmerised by the city lights and evening London traffic. It’s always different being the passenger instead of the driver, getting to just observe people milling about, living their lives.

They arrive at the restaurant before they know it and Louis hands the driver some notes before stepping out of the vehicle. Louis greets the hostess and mentions that he made a reservation. The woman smiles warmly at them and takes them to their table by the window. They’re handed their menus and told their waiter will join them in a moment.

When Harry opens the menu his eyes go wide. “Lou, this is way too expensive…”

“Don’t worry about it. Order whatever you want.” Louis insists.

Harry stares at him for a few moments as Louis peruses the menu. Does Louis wish this were a date too?

They order a bottle of wine and an appetiser before their entrees.

“How’s Lincoln doing?” Harry asks.

Louis smiles. “He’s good. He’s at my mum’s this weekend. I didn’t want to let him go in case he caught the flu too, but my mum insisted. Plus, she’s a nurse so I know he’s in good hands.”

“Your mum sounds like a lovely lady.” Harry says.

“She really is. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for her if I’m honest.” Louis admits. His face turns somber and Harry gets it. He’s glad to know that Louis has had the support of his family and that he isn’t raising Lincoln completely alone.

The waiter arrives with their wine, popping the cork and serving them each a glass along with their bread and goat cheese appetisers.

“I’m having the lads over at my place to watch the game tomorrow night. I’d love it if you’d join us,” Harry says before taking a sip of his wine. It’s delicious, working its way smoothly down his throat.

Louis visibly swallows his food and nods. “I’d love to.”

Harry can’t help but smile. Not that he wasn’t already looking forward to having Liam, Niall and Zayn over, but now that he knows Louis will be there too, he’s even more excited.

Their food arrives and it’s delectable. They offer each other bites to try and it feels very coupley and Harry’s stomach fills with butterflies. They continue on their conversation as well. Louis tells Harry about what he’s been up to for the past year and Harry tells Louis why he decided to leave the hospital. Words flow easily between them, it’s like they’ve known each other their entire lives. Does Louis feel the same way?

It’s not until they finish the wine and the waiter comes by with the check that they realise how long it's been. Even though Louis had said he’d pay, Harry still offers, but he gets denied before he can even ask.

Harry is pleasantly buzzed as he and Louis walk out of the restaurant to find a taxi. They walk very close to each other, the warmth of Louis’ body radiating off him. Harry wants to curl into him, nuzzle his neck and kiss him there. He wants to do so many things, like stop Louis right in his tracks, pull him into a soft kiss with a bit of tongue. Harry’s been dying to know what Louis tastes like, and he’s almost reckless enough to do it and if it goes wrong he can maybe blame it on the wine. But before he can decide to do anything, a cab stops in front of them.

“I’ve had a great dinner, Harry. Thanks for letting me take you out.” Louis tells him.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. “You aren’t taking the taxi with me?” He can’t help the disappointment that bleeds in his voice but it’s too late to take it back now. He quickly removes the pout from his face hoping Louis didn’t notice.

Louis seems amused. “Sorry, I’m not. I’m meeting with Andrew for drinks at a pub nearby.”

Harry visibly deflates and at this point doesn’t even care if Louis notices. Without another word he gets into the taxi and closes the door. He waves at Louis who looks a bit taken aback, but he waves back as the taxi pulls out of the kerb. Harry tries not to think about Louis hanging out with Andrew and whether or not he’ll be kissing him and going home with him at the end of the night.

*

Harry finishes up grilling the last of the burgers and places them on a plate to take them back to the kitchen. Niall is eating crisps and laughing with Liam and Zayn as they talk about some movie Harry has never heard of.

“The burgers are ready,” Harry announces.

They all stop their conversation to smile at the plate of burgers Harry places on the table.

Niall jumps up from his stool at the kitchen island before pausing. “Should we wait for Louis?” His face shows that he hopes they don’t have to.

Harry shrugs. “We can start without him. I’m sure he won’t be much longer.”

Niall doesn’t need to be told twice and the other guys join him as well as they begin to prepare their plates. Harry brings out more beer to place in the fridge and takes off his “Kiss the Cook” apron.

Just as they’re getting ready to move things to the living room, the doorbell rings. Harry leaves the lads in the kitchen as he goes to answer the door. He hopes things aren’t weird with Louis with the way he acted after the restaurant. He knows he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t the jealousy he felt. All these feelings he’s been developing for Louis are still new to Harry and he’s trying to process and figure out what to do with them. He’s never been this attracted to another man before, and Louis obviously doesn’t feel the same way for him. He’s got a boyfriend for fuck’s sake.

With a deep breath, Harry opens the door to find Louis… with Andrew.

“Hey, Harry. Sorry we’re late.” Louis’ voice breaks Harry from his daze. Harry moves out of the way to let them through.

“It’s no problem. You came just in time, we’re getting ready to eat.” Harry informs them.

Andrew greets Harry as well and he nods in acknowledgment before walking them toward the kitchen. “There are burgers and all the sides as well as beer and crisps. Help yourself. The game will be starting in a few minutes.”

Harry leaves Louis and Andrew in the kitchen to do their thing and hides away in his bathroom, needing a moment to gather himself. This is ridiculous. He’s more than capable of being in the same room as Louis and Andrew. Why does Andrew’s presence bother him so fucking much? Harry’s a very sociable person and he gets along with everyone he meets, but he has no interest in even getting to know Andrew. And that’s never happened to him before. Harry rinses his hands with cold water and wets his face with it, letting the cool liquid calm him down. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and takes another long breath. He can do this, he can be a good host and act completely fine. Because he totally is.

Okay so maybe Harry isn’t completely fine.

He’s been avoiding Louis and Andrew throughout most of the game. He’s sat on the opposite side of the lounge, and hasn’t even looked their way. Harry pretends to seem too engrossed in the game, but if he’s honest he isn’t paying attention because his brain has other thoughts in mind and it’s frustrating the hell out of him. It gets to be so bad that Harry excuses himself with the excuse to grab more beers for everyone but he opens the fridge and sighs.

“Everything alright?” Louis’ voice makes Harry startle, making him let go of the fridge door which shuts closed.

Harry runs a nervous hand through his hair. “I’m fine. Do you need something?” He wants to get Louis out of here so that he can continue wallowing in his own thoughts.

Louis seems to be careful to not get too close but he does take a few steps toward Harry. He crosses his arms, leaning against the kitchen island.

“I just wanted to say hi. I feel like I haven’t really talked to you since I’ve arrived. I hope I didn’t overstep by bringing Andrew. He spent the night at my place and I told him I was coming here and he sort of invited himself.” Louis explains.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment trying to block the thoughts of Louis and Andrew spending the night together. What is this inexplicable jealous rage building in his chest? Harry’s never been a jealous person with any of the people he’s dated before but there’s just something with Louis that makes him want to wrap his arms around him and hiss at anyone who tries to come near him.

Why does Andrew get to be the one to see Louis in that light? He gets to see what Louis tastes like, what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning. He gets to know what it’s like to tear Louis apart and see the look of absolute pleasure on his face. Harry would give anything to be that person. He would give up one of his limbs to be able to have any piece of Louis. Fuck, he needs to get a hold of himself. He’s just never had such strong feelings toward someone and Harry is starting to lose control, unable to contain himself any longer. And this is why he was keeping his distance from Louis, because he’s like a rubber band that is about to snap and he won’t be held responsible for his actions.

Harry finally manages to nod his head to acknowledge what Louis has said. “Hi,” he says a bit tight. He turns to grab a beer from the fridge, unpops the cap and guzzles nearly half of it before putting the glass down on the island. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. If Liam is allowed to bring Zayn you’re allowed to bring your boyfriend too.” He manages to say it without bitterness to his own surprise.

Louis’ gaze stays steady on him even after he’s finished talking. Louis seems lost in his thoughts and he doesn’t say anything in return. He opens his mouth as if to finally talk himself into saying something before they’re interrupted.

“Haz, where’s that beer you were going to bring?” Niall shuffles into the kitchen seeming completely unaware of whatever weird tension has developed between Harry and Louis.

Harry’s head snaps up, his shoulders relaxing, never more grateful for the interruption and he jumps into action. “Sorry, Niall.” He turns to grab enough beer for everyone, giving Niall his own and walking into the lounge without saying anything else to Louis.

Louis doesn’t join them until a couple of minutes later. Harry catches him staring a few times throughout the rest of the game, but he just averts his eyes and continues doing his own thing. The game ends with their team barely taking the victory and as soon as it’s over, Liam and Zayn say their goodbyes. Harry moves to put things away and clean up, and Niall is the next one to head out after helping him clear up the lounge.

Harry is loading the dishwasher and he can see from his peripheral that Andrew is putting his jumper on and whispering something to Louis. Louis tells him something in return and Andrew makes a face, but Harry can’t tell what it is. They both join Harry in the kitchen after they finish talking about whatever they’re talking about.

“Thanks for having us, Harry. It was nice to see you again,” Andrew says, making Harry look up from the dishwasher.

Harry nods. “Thanks for coming,” he smiles at them. They both turn to walk away and when he hears the front door shut, he lets out a breath. He doesn’t know why Louis didn’t say anything, but at this point he doesn’t even bother to fret about it. It’s been a very weird past couple of days and Harry can worry about that another time.

Harry finishes putting the last of the dirty dishes and shuts the dishwasher before turning it on and startles as soon as he looks up. Louis is standing there, his hands on top of the counter staring at him.

“Fuck!” Harry places a hand against his chest. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

Louis raises his hands up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought I’d help you put things away.”

Harry takes a look around him. All that’s left is wrapping up the food and storing it in the fridge. It isn’t enough for Louis to have to stick around to help with.

“There’s no need, mate. I’m pretty much done. Just have to put the food away.” Harry explains. He avoids Louis’ gaze while he reaches in the shelf for his Tupperware and sets them on the counter. He moves to reach for the paper plate with the leftover burgers and his hand brushes against Louis’ making him pull back as if he’s been burned.

“Let me do it,” Louis offers. Harry steps back allowing Louis to place the patties in the box. When he’s finished, Harry disposes of the paper plate while Louis places the food in the fridge and rubs his hands together.

“Thanks for all your help,” Harry jokes and they both laugh.

Louis playfully wipes his forehead. “Well, someone’s gotta do it, right?”

Harry shakes his head fondly. God, why is Louis so fucking lovely and why is Harry such a goner for him.

“You could probably call Andrew, I’m sure he isn’t far and won’t mind coming back to pick you up,” Harry tells Louis.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“What? No. Just thought you’d want to catch your boyfriend before he gets too far.” Harry figures the more he tells himself Andrew is Louis’ boyfriend maybe he can get his feelings to shut off or something.

“My boyfriend?” Louis asks and then realisation seems to hit him. “Oh...Andrew isn’t my boyfriend.”

“He’s not? He said you two have been on a few dates, so I just figured…” Harry tells him.

Louis shakes his head. “Andrew and I have an understanding. He hasn’t even met Lincoln.”

“An understanding?” Harry feels more drawn to Louis and somehow he’s just a couple of feet away from him now.

Louis’ eyes trail up to his. “U huh. It’s not exclusive with him. He just helps me scratch the itch as they say,” he explains.

Harry chuckles. “Does that mean you aren’t looking to date anyone?” He can’t help the way his voice sounds, hoping that it isn’t the case. Because knowing that Louis and Andrew aren’t together makes hope bloom in Harry’s chest and he’s one step closer to letting his feelings out in the open.

Louis shrugs a shoulder. “I haven’t been in a relationship since before Lincoln was conceived. I… I guess I just stopped looking, but if the right person comes along, I’m not going to stop it.” He looks at Harry meaningfully, or maybe Harry is just making things up in his head.

Louis licks his lips and Harry finds his gaze shifting towards them. He’s mesmerised by how pink and shiny his lips are and all he can think about is how badly he wants to kiss him. And really, what’s stopping him now? Louis isn’t in a relationship, and unless Harry is reading the signs wrong, Louis seems to want to as well.

Harry swallows hard and draws closer to Louis, like a magnet, unable to stop the attraction he feels and letting himself get pulled, closer and closer. Suddenly, there’s no more room between them and Harry is leaning in to place his lips on Louis’. They both let out a gasp as soon as their lips touch and Louis goes pliant. Harry’s hands come up to cup Louis’ face as he angles his own to deepen the kiss. Louis tastes better than Harry imagined, like a cold pint on the hottest day of the year. Harry’s quenching the thirst he’s been feeling toward Louis since he first laid eyes on him at the club.

Harry pulls back to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Louis’. Louis is panting against his face, his warm breath hitting his cheeks. Louis looks him in the eye with a wary look.

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to, I just…” Louis begins to ramble.

Harry lets him go to get a better look at him. “What are you on about?”

Louis sighs, scratching the back of his head. “I kissed you and you’re straight. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry laughs. “Don’t apologise, Louis. I wanted to kiss you. I’ve been dying to if I’m honest.”

Louis pauses, his eyes going wide. “You have?”

Harry brings his hands up to his face. “Fuck, you have no idea.”

“But...I’m confused..I thought you were…” Louis begins.

“I know. I thought I was too, until I met you.” Harry explains.

They stand there just staring at each other for a few moments. Louis looks so beautiful all flushed and pretty, Harry jumps back in to kiss him again. Louis’ hands rest on Harry’s hips and it makes Harry moan right into his mouth. Fuck, he can’t get enough of Louis, he could do this all night if he’ll let him.

Harry pulls away, their lips making a smacking sound as their faces part from the other. He tugs Louis towards the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling Louis with him. Louis sits on Harry’s lap, straddling his hips and jumping right back into the kiss. Harry doesn’t waste any time swiping his tongue against Louis’ lips asking for a silent invitation that Louis readily accepts. Every swipe of tongue and taste of lips takes Harry’s breath away and goes straight to his dick. He ignores it though, because he wants to take things slow and he’s more than happy to just snog Louis senseless until they’re both tired and sore.

Louis’ hands frame Harry’s face and Harry’s hands grip Louis’ waist as their kiss gets dirtier and sloppier. Harry can feel the outline of Louis’ cock and it takes almost everything in him to not buck up to rub their erections together. He doesn’t want to go too fast, wants to take his time with Louis. Louis seems to be on a different page because he grinds down on Harry’s lap, making them both moan in ultimate bliss.

“Fuck!” Harry groans. He stops kissing Louis to lean his head against his shoulder to catch his breath and get himself together. The last thing he needs is to come in his pants like some hormonal teenager.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, it was instinct,” Louis chuckles, laying a kiss against Harry’s neck as he continues to recover.

Harry laughs. “It’s okay. I just need a moment.” He feels the soft touch of Louis’ fingers running through his hair and his body shivers at the contact. He loves having his hair played with and Louis seems to know just how he likes it.

Once Harry feels that he’s doing okay he looks up at Louis who is smiling down at him. “You good?”

Harry nods, grinning. “Yeah sorry. I’m just overwhelmed.”

Louis kisses Harry on the tip of his nose. “We’ll take things slow, okay?”

Harry nods planting a soft peck on Louis’ lips. “Yes. Thank you.”

They sit there holding each other for a while until Louis finally climbs off and sits next to Harry complaining of his legs falling asleep.

“So what now?” Harry tilts his head to look at Louis who is already staring back at him.

Louis’ lips curve into a soft smile. “Let’s watch a movie and snog like teenagers.”

He probably means it as a joke by the way his voice sounds teasing, but Harry is so on board with that. “I’d love that,” he grins cheekily.

*

Things at the practice have been hectic with parents trying to get their children in for their yearly physicals before the start of the school year and Harry’s been swamped with work. The only upside is that it makes his days go faster, but the nights leave him free to overthink why he hasn’t heard from Louis since they kissed.

Harry may not have kissed a guy before Louis, but he knows that you aren’t supposed to kiss someone and then just completely disappear. He gave in after a few days and sent Louis a text just saying hi but it went unanswered, which only made Harry’s brain fill with even more frantic thoughts.

What if Harry was a terrible kisser and Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him to his face? What if Louis thought he liked Harry but once he got to kiss him he changed his mind? What if kissing Harry pushed Louis into making things official with Andrew?

Things had ended well in Harry’s opinion. They’d watched “The Blind Side” but spent most of it snogging and it was perfect. Louis left not long after the movie ended and they spent some more time kissing by Harry’s front door unable to let each other go. It was wonderful. So why hasn’t he heard a peep from Louis?

Harry is aware that Louis is a busy man with a full time job and a child, and he gets that. He’d be happy to get a simple text in return, that would fuel him for days.

By Friday, Harry has resigned himself to not hearing from Louis and agrees to join his friends to a night out after they close the practice for the weekend. They decide to walk down to their favourite pub that’s just down the street and luckily their usual booth is empty. Liam buys the first round, and Harry’s muscles relax as soon as that first sip of beer makes its way down his throat.

Liam, Niall and Harry talk about nonsensical things, anything but work stuff. Niall talks to them about golf, which Liam is completely uninterested by so he pulls out his phone and nods along as Harry listens attentively. The subject gets changed to the current movies out, when Liam receives a phone call and excuses himself from the group.

“We should go see that new Predator movie. It looks sick,” Niall suggests and Harry agrees when Liam returns.

“Sorry, that was Zayn. He and his team have been swamped on this project. I’ve barely seen him all week, but it looks like it’s finally done. I asked him to join us.” Liam explains.

Harry thinks about Louis and if he might have been part of that group. It would explain why Harry hasn’t heard from him all week. He’s tempted to ask Liam, but decides better of it. He offers to buy them the next round and makes his way up to the bar.

When Harry returns to their booth with their pints, Zayn has joined the group and he’s talking about the stressful week he’s had. It takes everything in him to not ask about Louis and instead keeps himself occupied with drinking his beer and listening attentively. There’s a sudden buzz in Harry’s jeans pocket that startles him from the conversation and he digs it out to check who it is. His heart stutters when he sees that it’s a text from Louis.

_So sorry I haven’t messaged you back all week, been swamped at work. I’m about to put Lincoln to bed, would you like to come over for some tea?_

Harry stares at the screen for a few minutes, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He doesn’t want to seem too eager so he takes his time trying to figure out how he wants to say that he’d of course love to see Louis because he hasn’t stopped thinking about him all week, only a lot less creepy.

**_Tea sounds lovely. I’ll see you in a bit :)_ **

He puts his phone away and drinks the rest of his pint before setting it back down on the table.

“Well lads, I’m knackered. I think I’m going to turn in early tonight.” Harry announces to their group.

Niall huffs. “We haven’t even been here for an hour. Come on Haz, stay for at least one more pint.”

Harry stands up, gets his wallet and drops a few notes on the table. “Here, have another round on me. Have a good night, boys.”

Before anyone else can try to convince him to stay longer, Harry turns on his heel to leave. He doesn’t run as much as he’d love to. He stops by the shops on his way back to his car and buys a bottle of wine, knowing Louis’ had a rough week.

Harry’s stomach flutters as he makes his way up the front steps of Louis’ home. He doesn’t expect Louis to already be opening the door with a warm smile on his face and those adorable crinkles on the corners of his eyes, but when he sees him the flutter only intensifies.

“Hi,” Harry says, sounding out of breath even though he only climbed a few steps.

Louis eyes him up and down. “Hey.” His eyes pause at the wine bottle in Harry’s hands. “What have you got there?”

Harry smiles bashfully, handing the bottle over to Louis. “I brought some wine. Thought you might need it. I heard you had a rough week.”

Louis’ lips part, his eyes crinkling even more if that’s possible. “Thank you. Come in.”

Harry takes off his shoes by the entrance and follows Louis to the living room.

“I just put Link to sleep so we should keep it down,” Louis explains. He settles the bottle on the coffee table, insists Harry make himself comfortable while he excuses himself to the kitchen. He returns with a couple of glasses and a corkscrew and pours them very generous portions of wine. When Louis takes a sip he hums appreciatively. “Thank you for this. I love me a good Merlot.”

Harry has a taste of his own glass as Louis finds something for them to watch.

“Since you know how my week’s been, how was yours?” Louis asks once he’s settled on Grey’s Anatomy.

Harry sets his glass down on the table and places his arm on the back of the couch, his body closer to Louis. “It was so busy and hectic, but I don’t mind it when it gets that way. It sometimes brings me back to working at the hospital with the fast pace.”

“Do you miss working at the hospital?” Louis asks.

Harry tilts his head to the side as he considers Louis’ question. “I miss some aspects of it. I don’t miss the long hours or the…” He clears his throat as he glances at Louis nervously. “I don’t miss losing patients as often as I did when I worked at the hospital,” he murmurs.

Louis’ hand comes to rest on Harry’s knee and he squeezes it and Harry puts his hand on top of it. They lace their fingers together and sit back to watch the show. Louis’ hand is warm against his. Harry runs his thumb across his knuckles wanting to just pull him into his lap and ravage him. He’s still a bit out of his depth here but he’s stuck between wanting to go with his instincts and wanting to do things by the book. His mind is just all over the place he isn’t even paying attention to the TV.

Harry drinks his wine to drown out his thoughts, but it doesn’t really help. He can’t help but point out all the medical inaccuracies of the show in his mind and trying not to chuckle at some of parts that seem a tad over-dramatic. Eventually his mind wanders to Louis again. Everything always comes back to Louis, and Harry doesn’t find that he minds it at all.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis’ voice pulls him back from his thoughts.

Harry turns to look at him and Louis’ eyes are curious, his lips tinted red from the wine. Harry wants to have a taste.

He swallows hard. “I’ve been thinking about how much I want to kiss you.” Harry almost cringes at how cheesy that just sounded, but then he sees the way that Louis’ eyes turn darker and he finds that he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that Louis brings this side of him that makes him want to be cheesy and cliche and risk embarrassing himself. The way Louis is looking at him right now, makes it all worth it.

“Why don’t you stop thinking about it and just do it then?” Louis challenges him.

Harry wants to laugh at how ridiculous they are, but he doesn’t take any time to dwell on that and instead surges forward to finally capture Louis’ lips and have a taste like he’s been dying to since he walked through the front door. Louis gasps as if he hadn’t seen it coming, and Harry smiles into the kiss before tilting his head to get a better angle. He cradles Louis’ cheeks into his hands, never wanting to let him go. Kissing Louis is like Harry has been underwater and he finally gets to breathe again. He tastes like wine and mint and everything.

“Go out with me.” Harry pants as soon as they break apart to get a breather.

Louis’ eyes widen, his eyes scanning Harry’s face as if trying to compute what he just said.

“What?”

“Go out with me. On a date. I real date. Please, Louis.” Harry says. There’s a hint of desperation in his voice, but he doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants to properly woo Louis, give him everything, the entire world if he’ll let him.

Louis laughs brightly, leaning in to kiss Harry, soft, and gentle. “Okay.”

Harry laughs too and grabs Louis’ face again to deepen their kiss. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He punctuates each statement with a kiss eliciting the most precious giggles out of Louis.

They spend the rest of the night drinking wine and watching tv in between snogging, but Harry isn’t paying attention to the show. His mind is too busy trying to plan an unforgettable first date for Louis, the anticipation of it making his stomach churn with excitement.

*

Their first date doesn’t happen for a few more weeks, when Louis is able to leave Lincoln with his mum. Harry doesn’t mind waiting though, it only gives him more time to plan and finalise everything. When the day finally comes he’s more nervous than he thought he’d be.

First dates are important, and for Harry this could determine whether he and Louis will continue going further or decide to go their separate ways. Harry doesn’t want the latter to happen. He wants to go as far as Louis will allow him to go, wanting anything and everything with him. The thought itself is scary and Harry rarely lets his mind go there, but now that things with Louis are actually happening he catches himself thinking about it more often than not.

Harry is finishing up the final touches of the dinner he’s preparing for them when the doorbell to his flat brings him back to earth. Louis looks as gorgeous as always, even in the comfy clothing Harry had insisted he come in. He decided to just have their first date in his flat where Harry has prepared them an amazing dinner. He just wants Louis to relax and let go for a bit. He can only imagine the stress that comes with being a single father working full time, and Harry doesn’t want to add any more stress to that.

“Make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?” Harry asks as Louis settles on the couch in the living room.

Louis smiles, his eyes roaming around Harry’s flat taking everything in. “I’d love that. Anything you’ve got works for me.”

Harry excuses himself and grabs them a couple of beers and brings them back to the living room. He finds Louis stood by the wall Harry has decorated with some of his favourite pictures and artwork. When Louis hears Harry he shakes himself out of his daze and accepts the bottle of beer, thanking him.

“So what are we watching?” Louis asks as they both sit back down on the couch. He looks at Harry expectantly and he can’t help but blush.

When he’d planned today, he knew this could come off as something it’s not, Harry only hopes that everything goes according to plan.

He takes a deep breath. “Actually, I didn’t plan on us watching anything on the telly. At least not until after dinner. I had something else planned for us to do before we sit down to eat.” Harry begins. His face is no doubt reddening by the second and so he just powers through when Louis’ eyebrows pinch together in confusion. Harry stands up. “Follow me, please.”

Harry turns to walk toward his guest bedroom. For months it had been full with unpacked boxes but he finally managed to unpack and throw shit out. As he opens the door they’re hit with the scent of lavender from the candles he’d lit just a few moments ago.

“What is this?” Louis asks, his lips parted as he walk into the room. There’s a massage table in the middle of the room and a small speaker playing soothing nature sounds.

Harry bites on his bottom lip. “I want to preface this by saying that I’m not expecting to sleep with you. This isn’t why I’m doing this. I just...I wanted to do something for you, to help you relax and ease some stress. You spend so much time looking after Lincoln and working, I thought it’s time for someone to take care of you.” He explains.

Louis seems to be stunned into silence, and the longer he goes without saying anything the more nervous Harry gets. He scratches the back of his head.

“I never told you this but I’m actually a certified massage therapist. It’s something I did in case becoming a doctor didn’t work out for me. I thought tonight would be a good time to put it to good use,” Harry shrugs.

Louis grins wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Thank you, Haz. You didn’t have to do all this,” he sounds completely taken aback.

Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis’ neck, smelling his fresh scented body wash. “I want to do it. I want to take care of you, Lou.” He says as he pulls away. “Now, I’m going to leave you in here and I want you to take all your clothes off. You can leave your underwear on, and get under the sheet. I’ll be back in a moment.”

With that, Harry leaves Louis and shuts the door behind him, letting out a breath. He finishes the rest of his beer and washes his hands before drying them off with a paper towel. When he makes his way to the guest room his knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Louis calls out.

Harry goes straight for the massage oil he’d bought the other day and pours some into his hands, rubbing them together to get them nice and warm.

Louis is laying face down on the massage table, the muscles of his back contract as he breathes in and out. Harry can’t believe that he gets to massage him and feel his warm skin right under his fingertips.

Harry swallows hard. “Alright. I’m going to begin. Just relax.” He says it in his softest soothing voice.

Louis hums and Harry begins. He starts on Louis’ neck and shoulders and works his way down his torso. He goes for soft, smooth strokes to let Louis’ body ease into the massage before his touches get a bit tighter to really ease some of the knots he’s got. When Harry gets to one particular tough knot, Louis lets out the filthiest moan he’s heard come out of him and it makes his cock twitch. Fuck. Harry doesn’t think he thought this all the way through. All he was thinking about was letting Louis relax and ease his stress, the noises that would be coming out of his mouth never even crossed his mind. But it’s too late now, there’s no turning back and Harry is just going to have to deal with it.

Harry tries to focus on the nature sounds and not on how badly he wants to taste Louis’ skin but it’s useless, he’s already half hard in his joggers. He clears his throat and positions himself in front of Louis’ head to work on his head and arms. When he gets to Louis’ arms, Harry doesn’t expect for Louis to raise his head and when he does, Harry’s hardened dick is right there nearly poking him in the face. Louis pauses, looking stunned and Harry is also frozen in place. He swears this wasn’t what he had planned but now it’s everything he wants and desires.

Everything seems to move in slow motion. From the way that Louis’ eyes drift up to meet Harry’s, to the way he licks his lips and without another word, moves to mouth at Harry’s clothed cock. Harry gasps, biting his lip trying not to scream Louis’ name. It’s like all of Harry’s senses come alive at once, overwhelming him in the best way.

“Don’t hold back, love. Let me hear you,” Louis tells him. He’s tugging at his joggers, pulling them down to expose his hardened cock and he whines as soon as the cool air hits his dick. Harry already knows he isn’t going to last long. “Come here.”

Louis stands up from the table, his cock is just as hard and he isn’t wearing any underwear. He motions for Harry to lay on the massage table while Louis settles in between his legs.

“It’s time to take care of you now,” Louis rasps before swallowing him down in one swoop. Harry groans, the wet, tight heat enveloping him is everything he didn’t know he needed. Louis suckles at the head and moves his hand in long strokes.

“Oh my god!” Harry groans. Louis continues to suck him down, moaning with his mouth full of Harry’s cock and he looks so fucking hot like this, he isn’t sure now why it is that he wanted to wait because they should have been doing this all along. Before he can think or say anything else, he’s coming hard.

Louis coughs a bit but seems to recover and he sucks Harry through it. Harry covers his face with his hands, unable to look at Louis and how embarrassingly fast that was.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Harry says.

Louis pulls Harry’s hands out of his face. “Why are you apologising? That was so fucking hot. You made me come untouched.”

Harry looks down where Louis was settled and notices the small puddle of come. “Holy shit. Come here.” He pulls Louis on top of him and tastes his lips, moaning as soon as he tastes himself in Louis’ mouth. “That was amazing. You are amazing.” Harry kisses Louis on his forehead.

Louis chuckles. “Well I think it’s safe to say we’re both very relaxed now.”

Harry groans, burying his face between Louis’ neck and shoulder. “I swear this wasn’t on the agenda. But now that it happened, I have no regrets,” he admits.

Harry feels Louis’ soft lips on his cheek. “Me either.”

After cleaning up and wiping down the massage table, they get their clothes back on and Harry gets dinner served. He made a mushroom risotto with stuffed chicken breast and grilled asparagus. They eat like they haven’t eaten in days, both of them having worked up an appetite from their little romp in the guest room. Harry puts something on Netflix and they settle comfortably on the couch.

“Thank you for dinner,” Louis says, leaning in to kiss Harry. “Best first date ever,” he says, smiling against his lips.

Harry flushes. “Really?”

Louis stares at him, his eyes full of want. If he’s up for another round, Harry in no way is going to object. “Really.”

Harry leans in to kiss Louis again, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and scent of Louis.

*

It isn’t until date number five that Harry finally breaks. He and Louis had gone to see a film and now they’re in bed cuddling. They cuddle a lot. It seems to be all they do these days. Nothing much has happened since Louis gave him that blowjob on their first date, and Harry feels like he’s dying. He knows he said he wanted to take things slow, but now that he knows how Louis’ lips feel wrapped around his dick, he can’t take things slow anymore.

“I want to suck your cock,” Harry blurts out. He freezes, his hand that was caressing Louis’ back halts and his eyes go wide as he waits for Louis’ reaction.

Louis’ head turns slowly to look up at him, his face full of surprise. “You do?” He asks, as if making sure he heard Harry correctly.

Harry swallows hard and nods. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about since our first date,” he admits.

Louis grins. “Thank God. I’ve been dying to get my mouth on you.”

They both giggle and Harry wastes no time. He turns them over on the bed so that he’s on top of Louis and he kisses him deeply, quickly turning messy and full of want. Before they know it, they’re both naked and Harry’s mouth is exploring Louis’ body. He starts with Louis’ jaw and works his way down to his neck and collarbones. His skin tastes heavenly and he spends the most time mouthing and nipping at them, making the most beautiful sounds come out of Louis. He’s writhing on the bed beneath him as Harry licks and gets his fill of Louis’ caramel skin. He’s the best thing Harry’s ever tasted, a mixture of musk, salt and just Louis. Harry could taste him for hours on end. And okay, maybe now that he’s getting closer to Louis’ crotch, Harry is starting to feel nerves building up in the pit of his stomach. He’s never been one to back away from a challenge, and he’s determined to make this feel so good for Louis.

Harry kisses down Louis’ torso, leaving bruises in his path. He dips his tongue into Louis’ belly button, nipping at it and working his way down his happy trail until he’s face to face with Louis’ dick. Louis’ cock is pink and hard and so, so pretty. Harry’s mouth waters at the sight, and suddenly things don’t seem so nerve wracking anymore. He takes Louis into his hand, looking up to meet Louis eyes before he dips down to lick at the head to get a taste. It’s warm and salty, not as bad as he thought it would be. It tastes different than when Harry’s gone down on women in the past. He wraps his mouth around the head, sucking to get a better taste, and he finds that it tastes better. The way that Louis’ cock tastes makes Harry moan and he takes more of him into his mouth. He must have taken too much too fast though, because he chokes and coughs, needing to pull out to catch his breath. Louis’ hand comes up to Harry’s cheek and thumbs at his cheekbone.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks, breathless.

Harry swallows and nods. “I’m fine. Just got a little greedy,” he says before going back in.

This time, Harry takes his time. He treats Louis’ dick like a delicacy, tasting and sucking slowly but efficiently. He lets Louis’ high pitched moans guide him, making sure not to use his teeth and not taking more than he can handle. When Louis’ hand lands on the back of Harry’s head, his eyes roll back and lets out a whine. He lets Louis’ hand ground him and help him focus on Louis’ pleasure, sucking and pumping in rhythm. Louis’ hips stutter and he chokes out that he’s coming so Harry pulls away and pumps in earnest now, not taking his eyes off Louis, dying to see him come. Louis’ lips part and he yells out, shaking and coming all over Harry’s hand. He looks so gorgeous like this, all fucked out and affected. Harry can’t believe that he’s the cause of Louis’ pleasure and he can’t help but preen at the effect he has on him.

“Come here,” Louis rasps, pulling Harry toward him. His face is slicked with sweat, his lips bitten red. Louis pulls him in for a kiss, tasting himself in Harry’s mouth and Harry groans, feeling so filthy and hot at the same time. “Let’s take care of you now.”

Harry looks down at his crotch and he’s straining in his joggers embarrassingly so.  Louis takes him in his warm hand, gripping him with just the right amount of pressure, making him see stars. It doesn’t take more than a handful of tugs before Harry’s coming, his face dropping down to Louis’ chest panting against him as if he just ran a marathon.

“You’re amazing,” Harry breathes. He lifts his head up to place a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips.

Louis smiles, wiping his hand off on his shirt. “Not as amazing as you are.”

Harry blushes, needing to look away from Louis’ intense stare. It’s not the first time this happens, where it gets to be too much sometimes to look at Louis, like he’s the sun and Harry can’t look directly at him without getting burned.

Louis is just so much that it scares Harry sometimes. It’s like he’s won the lottery and he isn’t sure what to do with all the money he has. Sometimes he finds himself being so overwhelmed with Louis’ affection his heart bursts.

“So what did you think of your first blowjob?” Louis’ voice brings Harry back to earth. They’re laying side by side now on the bed, Louis staring at him and Harry looking up at the ceiling.

“It was good. Definitely want to do that again.” And so much more, he doesn’t say out loud. It’s nerve wracking how intense his feelings for Louis are becoming. Like they’ve been dormant all this time and now they’re coming out in full force and Harry isn’t able to control them. He doesn’t think he wants to, but he also doesn’t want Louis running for the hills.

To keep his mind from drifting off into things Harry doesn’t want to think about, he sits on the bed.

“I’m going to make us something to eat,” he announces, getting off the bed to change into a clean pair of underwear.

“You spoil me, Styles.” Louis tells him. When Harry looks over his shoulder, he sees Louis laying on his side facing him, his head resting on his hand with a grin on his face. Harry wants to jump on the bed and ravish him all over again. But he doesn’t. At least not tonight.

*

Harry is at work, and it’s a typical day— not overwhelmingly busy but not slow either. Harry is finishing off his consult with a four year old with tonsillitis when he gets a call from Louis. He waits until his patient leaves to call him back and as soon as Louis answers the phone his heart drops.

“Harry, thank God!” Louis’ voice is frantic and Harry’s stomach churns.

“Lou? What is it? Is everything okay?”

Louis lets out an audible sigh. “Not really. I just got a call from the nursery and they said Lincoln is sick. They need someone to pick him up, but my mum and sister aren’t available. I’m sorry to call you but I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

Before Louis can finish talking, Harry is already putting away his lab coat and grabbing his keys. “Of course. Don’t ever apologise. I’m always here if you need it. Send me the address, I’m on my way.”

“Thank you so much, Harry. I’d normally take off work, but we have a huge presentation in an hour that I can’t miss. I’ll meet you at your flat as soon as it’s over,” Louis rambles.

“It’s no problem at all, Louis. I’ll see you soon.”

As soon as they hang up, Harry’s phone goes off with the nursery’s address. Harry lets Liam know that he needs to leave explaining the situation and Liam offers to take the rest of his appointments.

Harry arrives at the nursery, finding the nearest parking spot and jumping out of the car. When he’s let in he’s greeted by a friendly lady.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up Lincoln Tomlinson?” Harry explains.

Recognition appears on the woman’s face. “Harry, right? Louis told us you’d come for Link. Give me a moment, I’ll have one of the assistants bring him.”

Harry shows them his identification and waits as the lady calls someone on the phone and lets him know it will be a minute. Another young woman appears with a sniffling Lincoln in her arms. The poor little guy looks miserable, his nose red and runny and his cheeks flushed. The woman hands him over to Harry, who immediately places a hand on Link’s forehead.

“He has a fever and he’s been crying nonstop for the past hour or so. He just calmed down when he saw we were bringing him out.” The woman explains.

“Thank you.” Harry tells her. He takes the nappy bag and straps it on and holds on to little Link. “Let’s go little guy.”

Thankfully, they have extra car seats at the clinic, so Harry made sure to bring one with him. He places Lincoln on it and he begins to wail as soon as he does. Harry caresses his face and places a kiss on his forehead, wanting to do whatever it takes to make him feel better. He digs through the nappy bag and finds a little stuffed animal and a soother. When he offers Lincoln the soother he takes it easily, but seems uninterested in the stuffed animal. The soother will hopefully hold him off until they get home and Harry can give him some medicine and run him a cool bath.

After strapping him into the carseat and making sure he’s safe for the ride to his flat, Harry gets in the driver’s seat. He turns on the radio softly hoping it helps the baby remain calm. He can hear the little suckling noises he’s making with the soother and his nose is sniffling as he tries to breathe through his nose, it’s freaking adorable. Harry drives the most carefully he’s ever driven in his life, going a little under the speed limit and letting every car pass him. There’s no way he would ever risk getting in any accidents with Louis’ baby in the car, no matter how much in a rush some people may be.

When they’re about five minutes to Harry’s flat, Lincoln spits out his soother and begins sobbing again. Harry looks through his rearview mirror and his heart breaks. Lincoln’s face is shiny with tears, his face getting red with the force of his sobs, his little fists shaking in frustration.

“We’re almost there, bub. Just hold on a little bit longer,” Harry tries to soothe to no avail. He wills the traffic to move faster and the red lights to turn green and then finally he catches sight of his building. He parks as fast as he can safely manage before shutting the engine off and running to the back passenger seat to grab Lincoln and the nappy bag.

As soon as Lincoln is in Harry’s arms, the baby’s cries soften a little. When they get to Harry’s flat he works fast on giving the baby some medicine and checking his temperature. His fever is a bit high for Harry’s liking so he draws him a cool bath to help it go down, and then changes him into a different set of clothes that was provided in the nappy bag. By now, Lincoln is a lot calmer, so Harry tries to feed him. He doesn’t seem up for any solid foods, so he prepares him a bottle of milk before he settles on the couch with Lincoln on his lap. He feeds him his bottle and the baby takes it gratefully in his chubby little hands. Harry stares down at the baby, admiring the way he sucks hard on the bottle, drinking like he hasn’t had anything to eat all day. He can’t help but smile and continue to examine Lincoln’s features. Having him this close, he’s able to see Louis, from his bright blue eyes to his cute little nose. Lincoln’s eyes begin to get heavy, eventually giving in to sleep. His hands loosen up so Harry takes the bottle from him. Harry lies on the couch so that Lincoln can lay comfortably on his chest, and before he knows it he’s falling asleep too.

The scent of something delicious is what wakes Harry up. His eyes flutter open and he feels a weight on his chest before he realises Lincoln is still sound asleep on top of him. He looks around the living room and hears a soft noise in the kitchen, with something definitely cooking. Before Harry can try to figure out how to get up without disturbing the baby, Louis appears in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

“Hey. Your door was unlocked so I just let myself in, I hope you don’t mind.” Louis explains.

“Of course not,” Harry whispers. He thinks about just giving Louis a key to his flat, but maybe they should talk about that first before bombarding him with keys and feelings. “How long have you been here?”

Louis checks his phone. “A couple of hours. I saw you two sleeping and didn’t want to disturb. It feels like Link’s fever has gone down.”

Instinctively, Harry checks the baby’s forehead and sure enough, it feels a lot better. “I gave him some medicine and a cool bath when we got home. I’ll give him another dose when he wakes up.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, not taking his eyes away from Harry. “I’m making dinner as a  thank you for today. I hope you don’t mind that either.”

Harry snorts. “I’ll never mind free food that I don’t have to make.”

Louis chuckles. “Well, technically you bought it because it’s from whatever’s in your kitchen. But you still don’t have to make it.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Harry tells him.

Harry is still reluctant to move, not wanting to risk waking up the baby so he remains where he is as Louis disappears into the kitchen again. A few moments later, Lincoln begins to stir on top of Harry, moving his little head around taking in his surroundings until his eyes meet Harry’s. His little eyebrows furrow a little but then he smiles, revealing some baby teeth with it.

“Hello, little guy. Are you feeling better?” Harry can’t help the high pitched voice that comes out of him as he talks to the baby.

Lincoln coos and moves to sit up. “Dada?” He stretches his little hands out making a grabby motion.

Harry sits up taking Lincoln’s hand. “Come on let’s go find Dada.”

Lincoln wobbles a little but overall walks well on his own with little help from Harry and when they get to the kitchen Louis’ face brightens as soon as he catches sight of them.

“How’s my favourite boy?” Louis raises his arms to Lincoln.

“I’m doing alright,” Harry jokes. Louis snorts and walks over to Harry with Link in his arms kissing him on the cheek.

“Dinner is ready.”

Harry helps set up the dining table since Louis now has his hands full with the baby. They sit down, Lincoln on Louis’ lap as they eat pasta. Lincoln makes a mess, going in to grab the pasta with his bare hands and Louis tries to apologise, but Harry insists that it isn’t a problem. He sits back to watch them, the way that Louis helps Lincoln eat and the way Lincoln has brightened so much more now that his fever is down. He’s still a bit sniffly, but overall he’s okay. Somehow Harry’s mind wanders as he pictures having this every day for the rest of his life. The thought freaks him out at first, but then he realises that he wouldn’t mind it at all.

And then it hits him like a freight train. Harry is in love with Louis.

Harry’s heart beats faster the more he thinks about it. The way he drops everything to help Louis, the love he feels towards Lincoln, and how he would do anything to make both of them happy. It’s all there and has been there for a long time now. It’s just a lot clearer and Harry can’t stop thinking about it. The only thing is that Harry has no idea how Louis feels. Of course he cares for Harry, that much is clear. But ever since they started dating, they haven’t talked about making things more official and Harry isn’t sure how to bring it up.

After they eat dinner and clean up, Louis thanks Harry again. This time he kisses him softly on the lips before bidding him goodnight, and Harry falls asleep thinking about how much he wants to make Louis his boyfriend.

*

“How many rom coms do you actually own?” Louis asks as he goes through Harry’s movie collection.

Harry shrugs. “The limit does not exist.”

Louis looks over his shoulder and snorts. “Mean Girls, really?”

“It’s in there too if that’s what you want to watch.”

Louis laughs. “I’m good, thanks.” He works his way through the shelf before he pauses. “You have Rocky Horror Picture Show? We have to watch that!”

Harry scrunches his eyebrows. “I have Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

Louis scoffs. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Please tell me you’ve seen it.”

Harry avoids Louis’ gaze. “Uh…”

“Oh my god! We’re watching it,” he decides. He takes the DVD out of the case and puts it in the player. “I can’t believe you didn’t know you had it.”

“It must be my sister’s or something.” Harry explains.

“Shh...It’s starting.”

And okay, the movie is pretty damn good. Harry finds himself being mesmerised by the music and the costumes and everything else. It makes him want to throw on some lingerie and sing and dance around his flat— not that he’d say that to Louis out loud or else he’d probably make him do it.

As the movie winds down and it gets close to the end, Harry becomes distracted by Louis. When doesn’t he get distracted by Louis really, but he’s just so fucking hot, Harry wonders how he got so lucky.

Louis catches him staring and it’s too late for Harry to try to pretend he wasn’t looking. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” He touches his face waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry swallows hard and shakes his head. “No...no, it’s just…” He lets out a shaky breath unsure of whether or not he should just tell Louis what’s been on his mind these past few weeks.

“What is it Harry?” Louis’ hand rests on Harry’s leg and it makes his breath stutter.

Harry scratches the back of his head before turning to face Louis. “I just...okay, feel free to say no if you want, obviously. But I’ve just been wondering...Can I...Will you let me fuck you?” The last part of his question comes out rough and shaky and his face heats up. He shouldn’t have said anything, he can’t even bear to look at Louis he’s so embarrassed.

He’s about to take it back when he feels Louis’ hand on his chin pulling his gaze towards his. “I’d love that, Haz. Really, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted it.”

Harry relaxes at Louis’ response and surges toward him, kissing him hungrily. Louis gasps taking Harry’s face in his hands. They fall horizontally onto the couch with Harry on top of Louis and the movie still playing in the background. Before they let their snogging get too heated, Harry pulls away.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Harry pauses the movie and pulls Louis to his feet, leading him to his bedroom.

They both strip out of their clothing, with Louis laying on his back at the center of the bed. His body looks so delicate, like porcelain. Harry plans on treating Louis with so much love and care, just like he deserves. Before joining Louis on the bed, he pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom. He settles between Louis’ legs to resume their kiss.

They take their time tasting each other’s lips, their bodies heating up with want the sloppier their kiss gets. Harry doesn’t realise he’s shaking until he moves to grab the bottle of lube. He tries his best to hide it and hopes that the dim lighting helps keep Louis from noticing. As he’s about to open the bottle, Louis’ hand takes a hold of his wrist. Harry looks up to find Louis staring at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

Harry swallows, nodding. “I’m fine. Just a little nervous,” he admits.

Louis sits up, takes the lube from Harry’s hands and sets it aside. “Come here.”

Harry ends up perched on Louis’ lap with Louis rubbing up and down his back gently. “Take a deep breath love.”

Harry does as he’s told, breathing in as much air as his lungs will allow before letting it all out slowly. Louis tucks some hair behind his ear and kisses him on his jaw.

“Would it help you if I took the lead and show you what I like?” Louis’ voice is so soft, like he’s being careful not to scare Harry away. Little does he know there’s nothing that Louis could do that would cause that to happen.

Harry nods. “Ye-yeah. I’d like that.”

Louis smiles and kisses him on his nose. “Okay, baby. Lie down for me, yeah?”

Harry lays down on the bed, letting out a small shaky breath. He’s kind of annoyed at himself for the way he’s reacting. It’s not like he’s having doubts or anything at all, and it’s also not like he’s the one that’s going to get fucked. He’s not quite ready for that yet. Being inside of Louis is all he wants, what he’s wanted for a while now and now that it’s happening, he can’t help but be mad at his body for the way it’s responding. He does his best to relax and let Louis take over.

Louis starts by kissing him slowly before working his way down his body. Every kiss and caress makes Harry relax even more until eventually he’s turned into a puddle of goo right there on his own bed. By the time Louis is sucking on him his body is completely pliant. Louis pulls off and grabs the bottle of lube before turning around with his back facing Harry. He hears the bottle being opened and the lube being poured before Louis reaches behind him and begins to open himself up.

“One day I’ll let you do this because I can’t wait to have your huge fingers inside of me. But for now, just your cock will do,” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry can’t stop staring, mesmerised by the way Louis’ fingers work him open like it’s routine or something. Harry licks his lips wanting so badly to touch, to place his own fingers inside of Louis, but he resists for now. He’s whining by the time Louis has three fingers inside of him, desperate to be inside of Louis this very instant.

Louis pulls his fingers out turning around to face Harry again, sweat glistening on his forehead and a satisfied smile on his face. He takes a hold of the condom, opening it and placing it on Harry’s dick, stroking it a few times. Harry wants to come right there at the touch.

“You ready?” Louis asks, always looking out for Harry.

Harry nods a bit frantically. With a smile, Louis lifts his hips up, holding Harry’s cock with one hand and holding himself up on Harry’s chest with the other. He can feel the moment that his dick touches Louis’ entrance, his head getting caught in the puckered muscle.

Harry groans and urges Louis to continue.

“Patience, love. Trust me, you’re not going to last very long.” Louis tells him before beginning to sink down slowly, inch by inch.

Harry’s hands instinctively come up to grab onto Louis’ hips needing some kind of purchase. He gasps as Louis bottoms out and is fully seated on his lap. Both of Louis hands are now resting on Harry’s chest, and he waits a few breaths before he begins to move, but once he does, all bets are off.

Louis moves his hips up and down in a maddeningly slow pace. So slow, that Harry grunts, holding his hips tighter and fucking up into him. Louis yelps and moans, throwing his head back exposing the beautiful ridge of his neck that Harry wants to nip at if he weren’t so entranced by the tightness of Louis’ heat around his dick.

“Oh god, Lou. You feel amazing. So good.” Harry babbles.

Louis lets out an airy giggle and continues moving like he was made to ride cock. Harry sits up to get a better hold of Louis and Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry takes advantage of their position to bite down on Louis’ neck, sucking hard while Louis continues to fuck himself on his dick.

“Fuck baby. Your cock feels so good,” Louis groans. His skin is sweat slicked, Harry wants to lick him dry. He takes Louis’ lips, licking into his mouth instead.

When Louis’ movements slow down, seeming to be getting tired from all the work, Harry takes control. He flips them over, so that he’s on top, lifting Louis’ legs over his shoulders and drilling into him harder and faster.

Harry’s orgasm catches him off guard, before he knows it he’s spilling into the condom embarrassingly fast. He takes Louis’ dick into his hand and strokes him until he comes a few minutes later, leaving them both a panting mess on top of each other. Harry takes a moment to catch his breath, inhaling the sweaty, musky scent on Louis before pulling out and settling next to him on the bed.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not straight,” Harry says, throwing his arm over his forehead. Louis chuckles, burying his head in the pillow.

“So I’m assuming you liked it?” Louis asks.

Harry tilts his head to face Louis looking at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me? I loved that. I want to do that all the time. You have an amazing arse.”

They both giggle and it turns into snogging rather quickly before Louis pulls away. “Easy tiger. I need some time to recover before going for another round.”

Harry pouts. “Fine. How about a snack to help us recharge?”

Louis closes his eyes. “Mmm a snack sounds heavenly.”

Harry climbs over Louis to smack a kiss on his lips before climbing off the bed. When he looks over his shoulder, Louis is snoring softly already fast asleep and Harry can’t help but smile fondly. That’s when Harry decides that he’s going to ask Louis to be his boyfriend and let him know he’s all in.

The kettle is turned on as Harry prepares them a couple of sandwiches, taking his time to let Louis nap as long as possible. He takes a look at the tray he’s set up with their teas and food and it doesn’t look quite right, it’s like there’s something missing. What just happened between him and Louis was a serious step for them, and he feels the need to do something else to put a seal to this wonderful day.

Harry wracks his brain until his eyes land on the keys hanging off the hook by his front door. He’d gone to get a copy of his key days ago, but had been waiting for the right time to give it to Louis and now seems like the ideal moment. He gets the key from the drawer he’d stored it in and places it on the tray next to Louis’ tea before finding Louis still sound asleep in his bedroom. He almost wants to just leave Louis to wake up on his own, but at the same time he wants to feed him and give him the key. Placing the tray on the night stand, he nudges Louis softly. He stirs a little, but doesn’t open his eyes, so Harry shakes him a little harder this time.

Louis groans and rubs at his eyes. “What time is it?” he asks in his sleep soft voice.

“Nearly midnight. I made you some tea and a sandwich.” Harry offers.

Louis’ gaze turns toward Harry with a soft smile on his face. “I like tea and sandwiches.”

Harry chuckles. “I know, love. Now, sit up.”

Louis obeys, and Harry brings them their tray. He hands Louis his tea which he sips and hums appreciatively and they munch on their food.

“What’s that?” Louis points at the key on the tray.

Harry’s heart stutters. There’s no turning back now. He sits up straighter, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down and grabbing the key.

“This is for you. It’s a key to my flat.” Harry shrugs, trying to be nonchalant as if it’s not a big deal even though it is. “Thought it might come in handy, you know. For whenever you need it.”

He looks at Louis to see his reaction. Louis takes the key and fiddles with it in his hand, smiling at Harry. “Thank you. I actually have a key for you too back home.”

“You do?” Harry can’t help the surprised tone on his voice.

“I do. You’ll have to come over so that I can give it to you.” Louis quirks his eyebrow.

Harry grabs the mug and key from Louis’ hands and sets them aside before climbing on top of him to kiss him deeply.

“I can’t wait to come over then.” Harry says, smiling into another kiss, ready to ravish Louis all over again.

*

It’s been a crazy couple of weeks and all Harry has wanted to do is see Louis.

He got pulled into attending a three day conference out of town that Liam begged him to go to since he wasn’t able to attend. Being the wonderful and selfless friend that he is he went, and it was a waste of time in Harry’s opinion. When he returned from that, he got stuck having to cover for Liam in the clinic because a family emergency came up and he had to travel to Wolverhampton on short notice. Harry doesn’t mind taking on Liam’s clients while he’s gone but he does hate that it takes from his time he had planned with Louis.

Louis has been great and super understanding, bless him. They talk on the phone every night when Harry gets home from work, and there are times when he might fall asleep on him. Louis will tease him by sending him a text when he wakes up the next morning, but it doesn’t keep Harry from getting embarrassed.

When Harry finally gets some time to breathe it’s Louis’ turn to get bombarded with work and other life related things. It’s like someone is pulling a prank on them or something. He and Louis exchange a few text messages here and there, and they keep missing each other on the phone. Harry knows that they both have busy careers and that this is bound to happen every once in a while, but it doesn’t make it any more fun.

On Harry’s first free Saturday in a long time he doesn’t set an alarm and wakes up whenever his body desires. He takes his time taking the hottest shower he can manage hoping to burn off some of the stress he’s been under lately. He wonders if he’ll finally be able to see Louis today, but he tries not to get his hopes up. He misses him so much it hurts, as over dramatic as that may sound.

Harry hears his doorbell as soon as he steps out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist. His heart jumps at the possibility of it being Louis on the other side of the door, so he rushes to let him in.

It isn’t Louis and Harry can’t help but show his disappointment.

“It’s great to see you too little brother,” Gemma deadpans. She covers her eyes as soon as she notices the state he’s in. “I guess I should have called first.”

Harry self consciously wraps his arms in front of him to try and cover up. “Yeah you should have. But it really is good to see you Gems. I just thought you might be someone else.”

He lets Gemma inside and she drops onto the couch. “Fuck, I’m tired and so hungover.”

“Is that why you’re here? To sleep and cure your hangover? I thought you came to see me.” Harry says, sitting on the armrest of the couch making sure all his private bits are covered.

Gemma scoffs. “Please. Don’t act offended. It’s not like you want me to be here anyway.”

Harry slides over, placing Gemma’s legs on his lap. “Aw come on Gems. Of course I want you to be here. I’ve been trying to get you to come visit me for the longest time.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just...I’ve been having a rough time. Susette and I broke up,” she tells him.

“What? Why?”

Gemma lets out a sigh. “Something about me not being the one or some shit. I’m not sure. I think I erased part of my memory with all the alcohol I drank last night.”

“Aww, come here.” Harry gestures toward him.

Gemma reluctantly moves into a sitting position and leans against Harry who puts an arm around her to hug her tight. He kisses her on her head.

“I’m sorry, Gems. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to.”

“Thanks, little brother.”

They stay there for a while just holding each other. Harry really feels for Gemma because she’d been with her girlfriend for almost a year. He’d never seen his sister happier. As they continue to embrace each other, there’s a jiggle of the lock on the front door. When Harry looks over to see who it is, his heart stops when he sees Louis with two disposable cups and a paper bag.

“The key works!” Louis announces with a bright grin on his face. As soon as his eyes land on Harry and Gemma his smile drops. “Oh...I’m...sorry...I should, um. Go,” Louis places the stuff he brought on the table and turns to leave hurriedly.

“Louis, wait!” Before Harry can stand up to walk after him, Louis is already gone with no sign of him in the hallway. Harry looks down wishing he were wearing more than just a towel so that he can go find him. “Fuck.”

“That was Louis?” Gemma’s voice disrupts Harry’s turmoil.

“Yeah. I’m not sure why he left so suddenly. I need to call him. I’ll be right back.” Harry turns toward his bedroom, taking advantage of the time to finally throw on some joggers and a t-shirt. Louis’ phone goes straight to voicemail. After a few more failed attempts, Harry decides to sent Louis a text message.

**_Why did you leave so suddenly? I wanted to introduce you to my sister Gemma. She showed up unexpectedly because she’s having relationship problems. Please come back. I missed you so much. Xx_ **

Harry looks at his phone one last time hoping that it lights up with a call or response from Louis, but nothing happens.

Gemma spends the day at Harry’s nursing her hangover. Harry makes them breakfast and they spend their time watching chick flicks and eating ice cream as an attempt to help put Gemma in a better mood. Harry won’t admit how often he checks his phone to see if there’s any word from Louis.

Harry offers to take Gemma out to dinner to make them get out of the flat and she reluctantly agrees. They go to a pub around the corner and order fish and chips. It’s when they’re finishing up dinner that Harry’s phone finally chimes, making his heart stutter at the sound.

_I’m sorry I left so suddenly. Are you free tonight? I think we should talk._

Harry stares at the message for a few moments trying to process what Louis means by that. He thinks they should talk? Is he ending whatever is going on between them? Harry has been wanting to make Louis his boyfriend for a while now, they just haven’t had time to see each other for him to be able to do that. He tries not to deflate at the prospect of Louis having bad news for him when he finally brings himself to respond.

**_I’m finishing dinner with Gemma. I’ll be able to talk when we’re done._ **

_Okay. Come over to my place. I’ll be here for the rest of the night._

Just as Harry is responding to Louis letting him know he’ll be there, the check arrives and he hands over his debit card.

“Hey Gems, will you be okay on your own for a bit? I’ve got an errand to run after this.” Harry tells his sister while pocketing his mobile.

Gemma snorts. “I’ll be fine. Go see Louis,” she smirks at him knowingly.

Instead of trying to scoff or playfully argue he just nods appreciatively at his sister.

The drive to Louis’ makes Harry’s stomach heavier the closer he gets. When he finds parking and shuts off the engine he needs a moment to steel himself before he finally manages to get out of the car.

Louis doesn’t take any time opening the door for him, letting him in but avoiding his gaze. Harry tries not to read too much into it.

“Have a seat. Would you like some tea? Or I also have beer and wine?” Louis offers. He looks at Harry briefly, but as soon as they make eye contact he looks away again.

Harry rubs at his thighs as he sits down on the nearest couch. “I’m okay, thanks.”

The air is filled with tension, but not the sexual kind. It’s awkward and uncomfortable and Harry doesn’t like it one bit. It almost feels like when they first saw each other at the club. Something unspoken that shows all over Louis’ body language.

“Are you ending this?” Harry blurts out. His heart beats faster as soon as the words leave his mouth. He’s never been one for subtlety and if Louis is going to break his heart, he might as well just rip off the plaster.

Louis’ head snaps up, his eyes wide. “What?”

Harry runs a nervous hand through his hair, letting out a breath. “You’re not looking at me and you’re being really awkward. Sorry if that’s the first conclusion I’ve come to, but with you storming off earlier and ignoring my calls..” he shrugs, unsure of what else to say.

Louis covers his face with his hands, rubbing his cheeks as if he’s working himself up to say something and Harry braces himself.

“I’m not ending this, Harry. I’m embarrassed, okay?” Louis finally meets his eyes and there’s a vulnerability there that Harry hasn’t seen before.

Harry moves closer to Louis, tempted to touch him but resisting to do so. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“This morning when I came by your flat. I saw you with Gemma, but...To be fair, I’ve never met Gemma or have seen what she looks like, okay? With us not having the time to see each other lately, I’ve missed you a lot. As soon as I had some free time I went to grab us some food and tea. But then I saw you half naked, hugging a woman I’ve never seen before...and…” Louis sighs. “I’m sorry, but I thought you might have been seeing someone else...and I lost it, so I just turned around and left.”

Louis’ gaze shifts down to his lap as he plays with his thumbs as if he’s waiting for Harry to freak out, but all Harry can do is giggle. As soon as he begins to laugh Louis looks at him again.

“What’s so funny?”

Harry stares at Louis and decides to just fuck it. “I love you, you know that?”

Louis’ eyes widen, his lips parting so prettily, Harry wants to grab and kiss him, but he isn’t done talking.

“I’m sorry that it has taken me this long to tell you how I feel. But, Louis, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be with you and with Lincoln. There’s no on else I want or have wanted since I saw you at the club. I think you’ve been it for me since the moment we met, it just took me a while to figure it all out.” Harry doesn’t hesitate to hold Louis’ hand this time, he interlaces their fingers and kisses his knuckles.

The blush that dusts Louis’ cheeks is so fucking adorable. His shoulders slump and he looks up at the ceiling. “Thank god. I’m so in love with you, Haz. It’s been driving me crazy.”

Harry takes Louis’ cheek to pull him into a kiss. “Then let’s be two crazy men in love.”

Louis grins as they kiss again, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and climbing onto his lap.

“Let me show you just how much I love you, baby.” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips before diving in again.

Harry instinctively grabs onto Louis’ hips, his hands making their way to his arse making Louis moan with want.

“Show me whatever you want. I’m all yours.” Harry says, before picking Louis up and moving them to the bedroom.

In that moment, Harry promises to make sure Louis and Lincoln feel loved every single day for as long as he lives.

 

**Another Year Later**

The mixture of hunger and exhaustion make Louis’ limbs feel like they’ve got bricks attached to them. Seeing his home as he pulls up to the kerb to park gives him a sense of relief. It’s been a long three weeks at work that have drained him to the core. 

Louis uses the last bit of energy he has on climbing the steps to his front door. Right now he’s missing his old house that had a lot less stairs, but Louis knows it’s the exhaustion thinking that. He actually couldn’t be happier in his new home that he and Harry moved into a few months ago. 

The scent of something heavenly fills Louis’ nostrils when he walks in. It’s warmer than usual, which probably means that Harry’s cooking something in the oven. Louis hopes it’s roast. He could go for a big juicy roast right about now. Just thinking about it makes his mouth water.

Harry emerges from the kitchen with a glass of wine and a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Hey baby,” he places a soft kiss against his lips, leaving Louis wanting more as soon as he pulls away. Before he can even protest, Harry places the glass in his hands. “Drink some wine and get into some joggers. Dinner is almost ready.”

Louis takes a sip of the red wine and hums appreciatively. “Thanks love. Where’s Lincoln?” Louis looks around to see if he can spot his son playing somewhere, but it’s actually rather quiet, other than the soft music that’s playing in the Bluetooth speaker in the kitchen.

“We had a very fun afternoon at the park. He passed out as soon as I put him down for his nap, but he should be up any minute.” 

Louis smiles fondly at the way Harry talks about Lincoln with a proud look on his face. He loves the way that Harry cares for his son and knows his schedule and just takes care of him. He remembers how happy Harry was when Lincoln had called him “Dada”. Louis had received a call from a teary Harry who told him in detail what they were doing and how Lincoln just said it. 

“I just love him so much, Louis. For him to even think of me as his dad means the world to me,” he’d told Louis. 

Louis takes another sip of his wine and nods. “I’ll check on him after I change out of these clothes.” He kisses Harry one last time before forcing himself to go upstairs to their bedroom. He decides to go for a hot shower to wash away all the stress from the past few weeks before changing into a pair of joggers and his favourite jumper. He tiptoes down the corridor so he won’t disturb Lincoln just in case he’s still asleep. When he stops in front of his son’s bedroom door he quietly opens the door and peeks inside. He grins as soon as he catches sight of Lincoln standing on his crib with his little hands in the bars as if he’d been waiting for him.

“Did you have a good nap, my love?” Louis flicks the lights and Lincoln raises his arms up doing little grabby hands as Louis gets closer. Louis picks him up and kisses him on top of his head, wrapping him in his arms and smelling the top of his head. Bless Harry for bathing him before his nap. “I missed you. Did you have a good day?”

Lincoln knows a few words, but he still can’t form complete sentences. He still talks some baby gibberish that Louis wishes he could understand because sometimes he says things in his own unintelligible language that amuses him to no end.

Louis kisses him again and carries Link down the stairs. As soon as they reach the last step Lincoln whines, saying “down” to Louis. Louis still can’t believe how much his son has grown from the tiny baby in the NICU to this young little man who spends most of his time walking around and trying to get into things. Louis sighs, and puts Lincoln down. Link’s shirt is rolled up so Louis pulls it down to his waist and his heart stops.

Louis hadn’t noticed it when they were upstairs but now he sees it clearly. Lincoln is wearing a white shirt that says “Will you marry my other Dada?”

“Haz?” Louis calls out blinking a couple of times to make sure he isn’t imagining things. He gets no response, so Louis picks Lincoln up again and heads to the kitchen. “Harry what’s…” Before he can finish his question, Louis freezes. He finds Harry on one knee with an opened velvet box revealing the most beautiful silver band with a blue, purple and red stone.

“Louis Tomlinson, it didn’t take long for me to fall in love with you because I knew as soon as I saw you that you were someone very special. You and Link have changed my life for the better and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you both how much you mean to me. Will you please do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?”

Louis doesn’t realise he’s crying until a warm tear trails down his cheek. Lincoln pats him on the cheek and says “Daddy okay?” Louis sniffles and kisses his son. Harry gets back on his feet and joins him, also kissing Lincoln on the cheek. Lincoln giggles and makes grabby hands for Harry. 

“I would love to marry you Haz. I’ve never felt more loved than when I’m with you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way.” Louis tells Harry.

Harry grins. He takes Lincoln in his arms and gives Louis the velvet box. “The ring has each of our birthstones. It’s so you’ll always have us with you.”

Louis takes the ring and places it on his finger since Harry’s got his hands full with the baby. He takes a closer look at the stones. Louis hadn’t realised that’s what it was and now he loves the ring and Harry even more.

“Thank you. I love it.” He puts the ring on his ring finger and kisses Harry. He hugs both Harry and Lincoln kissing his son on his cheek. Louis thought he knew what happiness was, but those moments don’t compare to this moment right here, having the two most important people in his life in his arms.

It’s not long before Link is whining to be put down again, but instead Harry puts him in his high chair. “Sit down, Lou. I’m going to get dinner out of the oven.”

“What did you make?” 

Harry smiles. “I made roast. I hope you’re hungry,” he says before disappearing into the kitchen.

Watching Harry’s retreating back, Louis can’t stop thinking that he’s one of the luckiest men in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed the fic. I also love comments if you want to chat!


End file.
